


Healing the Broken

by MrsReginaLocksley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsReginaLocksley/pseuds/MrsReginaLocksley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""How did you do it? Why was it worth it?" Zelena couldn't believe her sister was right. Possibly right. She couldn't let herself believe Regina was happier this way." Post Kansas Zelena centric fanfic. With some outlaw queen in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I posted this on ffnet a while ago and I'm just now getting around to posting it here dumb me. Anyways, after last night's ep I think we need a little sanity in the Zelena fandom so here's the fic that I hope will help with that. Enjoy! Chapter two should be up soon!

Chapter One

 

_“I’d consider creating a new destiny.”_

Those words felt like they haunted her. Even with Regina’s threat at the tail end of their conversation, those words stuck with her the most. There she sat, in her cell, blanket covering her, offering her the only protection any world has ever offered her. Her mother wrapped a blanket around her as a babe and left her for death, blankets were only the kindness she’d ever felt. It might not be a person, but it’s offered her more moments of peace and rest than anyone has ever given her. At the memory of the pain her mother left her with, Zelena quickly shrugged away the blanket, making her feel exposed. Her necklace was gone, it was her only source of power. It was the one thing she could cling to. She slept with that thing on, she bathed with it on. It never left her neck until her little sister, the familial thought making her skin crawl in and of itself, stole it from her. The same woman who offered her a second chance and then left. Like everyone else. She shot her a glimmer of hope but showed no effort to carry it out. Zelena would never admit it but with how her life had gone, she needed someone to lean on, even just for a little while. The whole turning away from revenge to lean on hope was not something she did every day and quite frankly didn’t know how to go about. She had done terrible awful things to people and she didn't know if anyone was willing to help her acquire more redeemable qualities.

Zelena laid down on her bed and it creaked under her. She sighed, she should get some sleep, she thought. It was the least she could do for herself. If she was powerless, she shouldn’t be sleep deprived as well. Zelena closed her eyes and finally let herself go to sleep.

_“You were never what I wanted….” A voice resembling she for some reason knew was Cora’s echoed._

_“I will take your heart and crush it…” Now one resembling Regina’s echoed._

_“You killed my son and now you’ll pay!” The accented voice of Rumpelstiltskin was now the prominent noise._

_Zelena looked around, panicked, there was no one there but at the same time they were there all at once. She couldn’t breathe, knives were prickling her skin from angles, blood covered her hands and then a slow thumping reached her ears. Suddenly, all the voices quieted and the thumping volume amplified. She turned slowly to see a faint glow on the endless black floor below her. Her heart. She picked it up, it was black with flecks of green, green from envy, her thirst for revenge etching in black all over her heart. She looked down at her chest, where her heart should be and saw nothing but a gaping hole stained in blood. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but nothing came. She kept trying to scream again and again, pushing her heart back in only for the nightmare to restart. She finally heard herself scream when…_

Zelena shot up in the cell bed, panting heavily. It wasn’t the first time she’d had a nightmare but it had been the first time in a very long time that she’s had more than dreamless sleep. Her hair was drenched in sweat and she quickly moved her left hand to see if her heart was still there. The thump she felt under her fingers was confirmation that all she had seen was just a terrible nightmare. She swung her legs over the bed and looked out of the cell and into the sheriff’s station. It was empty. Even the sheriff didn’t feel like coming to do their job just so they wouldn’t have to see her. Zelena sighed, enough with the self loathing, she needed to find a way out. She looked around the cell, there must be something she could do to escape this cramped excuse for a modern day dungeon. It was made of completely smooth, round metal and a lock on the outside. It was certainly structured the same as the ones back in her land just modified materials. Zelena stood and suddenly felt weary, all the use of magic from yesterday and all the emotional stress left Zelena completely out of breath. She steadied herself against the wall then made her way over to the bars of the cell. She wrapped her slender fingers around the bars and looked out. She froze when she heard footsteps and slowly let off the bars.

The footsteps belong to her sister, Regina. Zelena found the courage to speak, “back so soon, sis?” Zelena asked with a curt tone.

“I wanted to see how a night in the cell was treating you, it seems poorly.” Regina looked her sister over judgmentally. She took in her mussed hair, sweat beads on her forehead and crazy eyed look.

“Well when you’re locked up and powerless certains things will happen.” Zelena replied. She swallowed hard and Regina’s words echoed in her head again. _“I’d consider creating a new destiny.”_ Zelena closed her eyes and opened them, focusing on Regina. “I…” She sucked in a deep breath.

Regina held up a hand before Zelena could say anything else. “Don’t… Zelena… I didn’t get a chance to tell you yesterday, it is nice to have family in town.” She turned around to walk out.

“Regina.” Zelena said. “That can’t be the only thing you came to tell me.”

The brunette turned back around and licked her lips. “You’re right… I wanted to know if had thought about what I said yesterday.”

Zelena stiffened. “I have.”

“Yes and?” Regina kept her voice very neutral and professional.

“And it seems that wicked never wins.” Zelena replied, her voice thick.

“You have to hit rock bottom first. Then where all you can go is up.” She was going to speak again but a knock on the wall of the sheriff’s office broke both sisters’ focuses.

Robin looked between sisters sheepishly and spoke, “My lady…” He looked at Regina, “Roland is quite anxious to get to breakfast.” He placed his hand over his mouth and then stood quietly.

Regina sighed, “I’ll be there in just a minute.” She smiled briefly at him and then turned back to her sister. “Goodbye Zelena.” She turned and walked out.

When Regina left, Zelena slumped back onto the bed in her cell and looked down at her hands. She knew her sister was right but at the same time, how was she to move on from this anger? Her sister as this very moment was walking down the streets of Storybrooke happy. Sickenly sweet happy. In all the times Zelena had spied on her sister she never once saw her act that satisfied and happy. Sure she had seen plenty moments of success. Killing her husband, banishing Snow White from the castle but this was different. This was something Zelena had only experienced once. And in comparison to Regina, it had only been a flicker of light. She had quickly become the great evil to be defeated in Oz. What Zelena always wondered was what would happened if Dorothy hadn't come into Oz at all? Would she have remained on the counsel of witches with Glinda and the others? Or would jealousy and envy still taken over her?

Then there was the matter of Rumpelstiltskin. He had been her puppet for a year. An entire glorious year. She had made him do her bidding, kept him from his love but for what? She was now at rock bottom and he was reunited with his precious bookworm. The thought sickened her and saddened her at the same time. It left her with a sense of something resembling longing. She never had really longed for something before. Not in the proper healthy way. She was so ridden with envy even her skin turned green. Rumple had told her once that emotions like that took on a more literal effect with witches that had great power. Or now in Zelena's case, that once had great power.

xxxx

Regina felt a squeeze to her hand and looked up. She laughed when she saw Roland with syrup all over his face after devouring his special ordered apple pancakes that Regina had said she could out bake Granny on but nevertheless ordered the Widow's pancakes to appease the little boy across from her. The squeeze to her hand however came from the syrup covered boy's forest smelling father. "Yes Robin?" She asked.

"You seem somewhere else? Are you alright?" He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand and looked at her with concern.

"It's Zelena. I know especially given that just a day ago she was trying to kill us and take Snow and Charming's baby. But I also have seen that look. One of absolute desperation to finally enact the revenge that's been bubbling inside for years but also now the one she had today and yesterday. One of a broken woman. Even if she won't admit it. You only knew me for that year in the Enchanted Forest and then here in Storybrooke. When the first curse was broken and for many months after that, I was cold and bitter and still full of so much anger. Much like Zelena." Regina looked down at her and Robn's joined hands and sighed. She and her sister had so much in common despite living their lives apart. It saddened her because when she saw Zelena now it was like she was watching herself from the outside looking in and should Zelenan even want to consider redemption, Regina knew it would be a long and hard road. But, if Regina could do it, she knew Zelena could as well.

Robin thought long before replying, "Maybe we should all give each other some breathing room. Let Zelena think about what she's done, let things go back to normal around here, let the Charmings enjoy their new child and even let us get a little closer." He winked at her.

Regina blushed, "Yes well I'll think about it. It was so hard for me to get to where I am now so maybe if Zelena has someone in her corner she might not have as tough of a road as I did."

"Only time will tell." Robin replied and lifted her hand to his lips.

xxxx

Time had passed apparently, a lot of time, Zelena didn’t know, she heard the ticking of a clock but never looked up to see the time. She heard the chime of the newly repaired clocktower ring out with each passing hour. She counted seven times it chimed. Seven hours she supposed but she wasn’t sure. She just laid there on the bed, covered in the itchy blanket she’s basically buried herself under since arriving. Every time she closed her eyes, Regina’s words replayed in her mind. She slowly sat up, this was madness, the Wicked Witch of the West wasn’t one to be beaten down and haunted by words of a sister she barely knew, and a sister she aimed to kill up until now.

She could break out, find her amulet and resume wreaking havoc on the people of Storybrooke, especially her dear little sister. But did she still want that? Zelena hated that she was even having these thoughts. Ones of doubt that just giving in, being wicked no more was better than finishing out on her revenge on Regina. But then Regina's words about her once being just like Zelena and how not doing the things she thought would bring her happiness actually _did_ bring her happiness.

It gave Regina a child, Zelena never even thought about children. Sure when she was small, she pictured a knight in shining armour riding up on a white horse, whisk her away, and have happily ever after, which implied children. Oh what would Zelena even be like as a mother? Probably very cold, possessive, and controlling. The thought angered her, angered her so much that all of the bitter emotions she's felt in the past day bubbled up and she slammed her fists into the brick, she could almost hear her bones breaking. Finally her mind caught up with the pain and she quickly retracted her fist and let out a wild shriek. She held her now bloodied hand in her uninjured one and sunk against the wall, crying quietly.

 xxxx

Emma Swan knew that since things had finally calmed down, she should probably get back to her job as sheriff of this not so quiet small town. She walked into the station fully ready for bitter commentary from Zelena about Emma sitting by the phone eating a bearclaw. That's when she heard the whimpering, was Pongo loose and made his way into the station? She slowly walked towards the source of the noise and stopped in her tracks when she saw it was Zelena who was making the noise. Emma cleared her throat and Zelena suddenly stopped and looked at Emma wide eyed.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked warily. She wasn't sure what the powerless with would do but Emma had both magic and a gun so she figured the odds were in her favor.

Zelena looked down at her battered hand and sucked in a breath. "I am fine, if you call a broken hand fine.

"Do you want me to get Dr. Whale down here? I'm sure he can give you some painkillers and a cast for your arm."

"A what? I don't wish to submerge my arm in something that creates stone." Zelena replied, was this woman on something?

Emma shook her head and sighed, "Well I hate to break it to you, Zelena, but that's the only option to heal your arm."

Zelena looked at her indignantly, "I'd heal myself with magic but that's right, you took my amulet."

Emma knew she probably could heal the redhead but she didn't want to accidentally make all the bones in her arm disappear. She's seen Harry Potter enough times to know mending bones was a matter for someone with more well trained magic than herself. "I'll be right back..."

Emma left the room and called Regina, "hey, Regina ugh we have a situation."

Regina had just dropped Roland off to play with some of the kids in the park while the Merry Men kept an eye on him so Robin and her could have lunch in her office when her phone rang. "Hello? What do you mean a situation?" Regina immediately felt annoyed.

"Zelena, she kind of I think broke her hand and is refusing the medicine of this world. I'd heal her but I'm afraid I'll royally screw it up."

Regina sighed and pressed her index finger and thumb against the bridge of her nose. "Alright I'll be here soon." Regina said and hung up. She looked at Robin who was standing there patiently while his girlfriend was on the phone. "Zelena broke her hand, I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule our lunch date I'm sorry."

Robin frowned, "alright do you just want to maybe push it up an hour or so or make it another day?"

Regina contemplated her options, "I like option A." She smiled. She leaned in and kissed him gently, "I'll see you in a few hours." She said and magicked herself to the sheriff's station.

xxxx

Regina walked into the station and found Emma worriedly looking at Zelena. "How's the patient?"

"She hasn't said a word since I last spoke to her."

Regina sighed, "go away I can handle her."

Emma looked at her confused, "I have the keys how are you going to get into the cell?"

"Did you really just ask me that? Magic, Emma, magic." She poofed herself into the cell and stood in front of her sister. Her eyes immediately softened at the sight of her sister cradling her hand and tear marks streaking her face.

"Oh gosh she brought in the villain playing here." Zelena rolled her eyes.

Regina rolled hers as well, "you refused medical attention so I'm here to use magic to heal your wounds."

"I'm fine."

"If you don't let me heal you you might have just crippled your hand forever." Regina replied. Her sister was so damn stubborn. Then again so was she, it must run in the family.

Zelena looked at her sister bitterly, "Then let it be crippled, what would I ever use it for?"

"Just let me heal it. Then you'll have two hands to strangle me with." Regina said dryly.

Zelena sighed frustratingly and held out her injured hand. Regina took it and a soft purple light enveloped Zelena’s hand.

The redhead looked at her half sister and sighed before speaking, “I’ve thought more… about what you said. Have you really come as far as you say?”

“Farther. I was so consumed by hatred that just the sheer thought of Snow White frowning brought me happiness, but now, other things bring me happiness.” Regina thought of Henry, Robin, and Roland and smiled.

Zelena swallowed hard, “That man… the one who took your heart back from me. Robin you once said his name was. He brings you happiness? And your son?”

“And his son.” She smiled then quickly became serious again, “but the bottom line is, I found other things, healthy things to make me happy and while earning the trust of people who you’ve curse isn’t exactly easy, I’ve done it and now I don’t, at least most of the time, get death threats when I go into Granny’s.” She looked pointedly at her sister and Zelena shifted uncomfortably.

“How did you do it? Why was it worth it?” Zelena couldn’t believe her sister was right. Possibly right. She couldn’t let herself believe Regina was happier this way.

“It was so incredibly hard, I had my son but he came in and out. I never had someone in my corner to say ‘Regina you can do this.’ So I had to learn how to be good the hard way. If you’ve taken to what I’ve said to heart, I’d be willing to be there for you.” She cupped Zelena’s now healed hand between hers and smiled, “If you’ll let me.”

“Can I come back from all I’ve done?” Zelena looked away.

Regina nodded reassuringly, “I believe you can.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome back to the mad house! Chapter three should be up tomorrow, stay tuned!

Zelena stepped inside the large mansion and looked around, “this may be smaller than the palace inside the Emerald City but it feels so much emptier.”

“Yes, well, we are the only two home, Robin is looking for a job, Henry is with his other mother, and Roland is being watched by some friends of Robin’s.” Regina replied and pursed her lips. She ushered Zelena up the stairs to the spare bedroom diagonal from Regina’s. “This will be your room, feel free to make it your own.” She said simply.

Zelena poked around at the bland, simple furniture, there was certainly something about the simplicity to this room that brought her a sense of calm. She felt no pressure and she felt so indifferent about the room that it brought her a bit of peach she hadn’t realize she’d been wanting. She had just sat down on the bed when Regina came back in, she jumped up, acting like she wasn’t actually allowed to sit on the pristine furniture. Regina handed her a stack of what looked like to be clothing and towels.

“You’re taller than me but these are looser so they might do for now and here’s some towels so you have something for when you shower.” Regina stated.

Zelena’s brows furrowed at her sister. “Shower? Like a waterfall?”

Regina pushed her lips into a thin line. “Something like that.” She motioned for Zelena to follow her and she did as she was instructed. The redhead followed her sister down the hall the bathroom. In the farmhouse, the bathroom only had a tub so this concept of a ‘shower’ was completely lost on her.

Regina showed her how it worked and she tried her best to see what was going on. Regina left her be in the small little bathroom. Zelena sat down on the closed toilet seat and stared at the towels and clothing in her lap. Who was she fooling? She’d never be anything but wicked. Something would set her off and she’d be dead before sunrise. Zelena sighed. She did need to bathe however, so she wouldn’t turn down this opportunity, but after this, no more. No more accepting her sister’s help. She didn’t need her help. She didn’t. No. No she didn’t.  
Zelena finally managed to make the shower work and stripped down. She stepped under the scalding hot cascade of water and yelped as the hot water touched her skin. She deserved it honestly. She did nothing to change the temperature and went about washing her hair and body. All of her sister’s toiletries smelled like apple and she rolled her eyes. She stepped out of the shower, her skin red as her hair. She wrapped herself in the towels her sister provided and grabbed the clothing off the sink. She made her way down the hallway towards the room she was almost positive Regina had directed her to the last time. As she passed by the part of the landing the looked over the first floor, she overheard Regina talking in a very low and quite frankly smitten voice. She stopped to listen, it must be that disgustingly handsome thief she’s got under the palm of her hand. Zelena side and clutched the clothes tighter to her chest. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

Downstairs, Regina hear the door slam and she sighed. She removed herself from Robin’s arms and kissed him as she stepped away from where they were against the kitchen island. “I’ll be right back.” Robin kept trying to pull her back into his arms but she swatted him away. “I promise I will be back” She said. She made her way up the stairs and knocked on Zelena’s bedroom door. “Zelena, I’ve made chili spaghetti. Henry showed me the recipe after he had it in a restaurant that had food from all over the country. It’s almost ready would you like some?”

Zelena heard her sister through the door and groaned. She was in the clothes Regina had provided and her damp hair hung in straggly curls around her shoulders. She watched as her sister poked her head in and Zelena glared.

“Sorry. Thought I heard ‘Come in, sis.’” Regina said. “Did you hear me about dinner?”

Zelena sighed, “yes, I heard you. And I’m declining your offer because I’m not hungry.” She replied stubbornly.

Regina straightened her back. “Well you’re going to need to eat or you’ll wither away to nothing. Besides you’ll need to keep your strength up. You’ll start therapy sessions with Dr. Hopper tomorrow.”

The redhead snapped, “I will do no such thing. I don’t need any kind of help from anyone. If I’m not hungry, I won’t eat, if I am hungry I will eat. I will not be kept on your schedule, I am my own person so just get out of my room.”

“This is the room I let you stay in so graciously, I gave you clothes and have let you bathe in my home. You said you wanted this second chance I’m basically handing it to you. I would think you would treat me with a little more respect than this.” Regina crossed her arms over chest. 

Zelena was silent and looked down at her lap. After a minute she spoke. “Do you really want me down there or are you doing this out of obligation?”

“I want you down there. We’re having dinner as a family and you’re a part of my family.” 

“Sounds like obligation to me.” Zelena replied.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Zelena, please?”

“Alright.” She said quietly and got off the bed. She walked downstairs with Regina and Robin and Roland immediately stopped laughing at whatever they had seemingly found funny in the kitchen and stared at the two Mills women.

“Robin, I know you find me attractive but there’s no need to stare.” Regina went over and picked Roland up and put him on her hip. “Roland.” She nuzzled her nose to his cheek. “This is Zelena, my sister.” She locked eyes with Zelena as she talked to Roland.

Zelena’s heart hiccuped when Regina called her her sister so openly. She waved at Roland timidly and stepped towards them. Robin placed his hand on Regina’s shoulder in a protective manner and Zelena dropped her hand to her side. She stood awkwardly in the kitchen and hoped someone would say something or do something.

Regina put Roland down and went to check on the noodles. She nudged Robin to talk to Zelena and he cleared his throat.

“Zelena… do you like the house?” Robin asked and scratched the back of his neck.

“It’s larger than my farmhouse.” She replied meekly.

Robin nodded, “yes, we’ve been there.”

“Good to know that even heroes trespass.” Zelena deadpanned.

Regina chuckled from her place at the stove and Robin coughed awkwardly. “Yes well we needed to know if you had hid anything dangerous there.” 

Regina turned around with the noodles now drained in a bowl. “But the most dangerous thing we found there was whiskey.” She raised an eyebrow. “Shocking.” She carried the dishes into the dining room. “Zelena will you grab the plates and help me set the table please?” Zelena followed what her sister asked and helped her set the table.

“I’m sorry about everyone. Robin said it’s fine with you staying here and all, this is my house so he doesn’t actually have true say, but he’s just awkward after you know… everything.”

“That may have to do with we’ve met long before I decided to take up residence in your castle.”

“What?” Regina’s head shot up. “No, before me there was Marian… you and Robin.”

“Oh god no, I don’t particularly like facial hair on a man.” She shuddered in disgust and Regina shot her a glare. “He came to Oz to steal something from me on orders from Rumplestilskin.”  
“Rumplestilskin? Why on earth has Robin never told me this!?” She glared back into the kitchen.

Zelena shrugged. “It was long ago, he probably doesn’t remember.”

“Did you catch him?”

“Of course I did. I threw a fireball and he tried to shoot me with an arrow.” She said as if she was recalling bumping into someone at a coffee shop.

Regina raised a brow. “I think he might remember if you did a thing like that.”

“Ah yes which would explain why he thought I might hurt his and your’s son.”

Regina blushed a beet red, “Roland isn’t my son. His late wife Marian is Roland’s mother.”

“Oh. I see.” She said and nodded. “Your very good with him.” She added.

“How did you think that Roland was my son if you watched me for so long?”

“You life got boring after a while. I didn’t watch you all the time.” She rolled her eyes. “I could only take so much of you living a life of leisure in a palace.”

“Were you not doing the same?” She asked. “And if you were, why did you feel the need to still have a vendetta against me?”

“Because from my end of things, you had it all. A husband, a step-daughter, a family. I thought you were stupid for not wanting our mother in your life.”

Regina scoffed, loudly, enough to have Robin calling into the dining room and asking if everything was alright. “I’m fine.” She looked back over at Zelena and sat down a fork she was placing. “Mother did a lot of things I don’t wish to discuss before dinner and you really only saw part of the story. The other parts I also don’t wish to discuss before dinner.” She gripped the edges of the wooden table. “Later.” She said. “Right now it is dinner time and I’m not going to be upset in front of my soulmate and his son.”

Zelena glared at her sister, “You better have a damn good reason for pushing this to after dinner.” She finished setting the table and looked at a plant by the window till the other two members of the family came in.

Roland climbed into the chair next to his father as Robin sat to the right of Regina who sat at the head of the table. “Papa, is Henry eating dinner with us?”

Robin looked at Regina and she answered his question. “Henry is having dinner at Emma’s house tonight. He’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Can he read me comic books?” He asked with his dimpled smile bright.

Regina smiled, “I’m sure he’d love to.” She looked at Zelena who sat at the other end of the table but not at the other head, just the one to its left. “Zelena would you like some spaghetti?” She asked.

Zelena pursed her lips. “Yes, thank you.” She said. She took the bowl of noodles when Regina offered it to her and spooned some out onto her plate. She traded that bowl for the bowl of chili and dished some out on top of it as well. She silently picked at her food and ate a bite or two every so often. By the end of dinner, Roland had devoured every last bite and was covered in chili and Robin had had two servings and Regina had one. 

Regina cleared away the plates and Zelena offered to help and Robin said he would take Roland upstairs for a bath because apparently Regina thought the chili would stain if he didn’t use more than a baby wipe. Once the dishes were put away in the dishwasher Zelena rested against the island and crossed her arms over her chest. “You know, I still have some of my belongings, clothing included, at my farmhouse. I’d like to get them tomorrow after my session with Doctor Hopper.”

Regina seemed surprise. “That sounds reasonable.” She said. “What made you not fight me on going to see Doctor Hopper?”

Zelena sighed, “well…” She looked down at her fingers. “I’m just tired of fighting. It’s not getting me anywhere.”

“I’m glad to see that.” She said. “Now would you like to go upstairs to your room so we can talk about what I mentioned before dinner?”

“I’d like that. Yes.” Zelena replied. “Lead the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a day or two late but school got in the way (a horrible awful looming paper that is now over with, praise!) But here's chapter three. ALL DA FEELS.

Chapter 3

The door softly clicked behind them as Regina and Zelena sat down on the bed. The redhead pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at Regina. “Alright, talk.”

“Oh no, not so fast.” Regina said. “Was your life really that horrible? Before you started learning magic from Rumplestilskin?”

“Would you think I was lying if I said yes?” She sighed. “Mother abandoned me and I apparently was swept up then dropped down into Oz by a tornado. I was taken in by an older couple who proceeded to not care that I was different and only wished I would be normal. I often overheard them say that they wished they never would have taken me in. That doesn’t really sound like the makings of a big happy family now does it?”

Regina cleared her throat, “well neither does forcing an eighteen year old into a marriage where the man is three times your age and has a daughter a mere six years younger than you. Does it?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Mother not only killed my first love but she also killed my innocence. I tried so hard to put the blame on Snow and just let the anger simmer inside me but after someone tried and failed to bring Daniel back to me I had had enough. By that time I had pushed mother through a mirror, a portal, I’m still not sure, and I was alone. I had my father but he was never very active in my life until it was too late. I felt like I had no other choice than to cast the curse that created Storybrooke. But, I did get Henry and I’m not sorry I cast this curse but I am sorry for what it cost a lot of people.”

The redhead couldn’t believe her ears. That did sound awful. Her pain was so psychologically rooted she wasn’t quite sure how much sympathy she could offer her sister. Her sister lived in the lap of luxury and that was all handed to her. What Zelena never saw was the true cost of all of that. Her sister’s innocence, her youth. No one deserved to be married off like that, like she was a prize or a token to be had. She wasn’t a queen of much of anything except her own misery. 

Zelena felt a sense of kinship with Regina beyond the fact that they shared blood. They were both given lives the other would have loved. Regina had a luxurious life and while the circumstances weren’t ideal to say the least they surely were still something Zelena only ever dreamed about. And Zelena had a life that was simple and minimal and very humbly down to earth and Regina wanted that instead. Though maybe the sisters wanted the other’s lifestyles so badly because they had to live through their own.

She scooted in a slow manner towards Regina and took her hand. Their hands were both slim and feminine but Regina’s olive skin contrasted with Zelena’s pinkish tone. She looked down at them and wondered how they could be sisters when they looked so different. She finally spoke. “Regina… do you think I look anything like our mother?”

Regina swallowed, that was certainly not what she thought Zelena would ask. But she owed it to her sister to at least answer her. “You both had red hair and a similar skin tone. I get my coloring from my father.” She said quietly. “I think you and my father would have got on nicely. It was a bit passive in nature but he always was there for me when I was upset.”

“Do you think mother put a spell on him? You mentioned he never wanted to do anything until it was too late but he seemed like a kind man.”

Regina had never thought of that. It certainly would account for the countless time Regina had been in distress from Cora’s “parenting” and her father never did anything more than comfort her. When he did try and speak to Cora, his attempts were short and futile. If Cora had put a charm or spell on him to act in such a passive manner… well that certainly made sense. She looked down, at their hands. If only she had known. It would probably have been incredibly easy to lift whatever enchantment Cora had put on Henry. Maybe they could have been happy. Maybe her father could have taken her away from the king. Maybe things would have been different.

But they weren’t.  
And now she was sitting across the bed from her long lost half sister who grew up in a completely different life than Regina had. One Regina had always desperately wanted. Just a simple life with her and Daniel on a farm somewhere. He could have ran the village stables in whatever village they had run away to. They would have been married within two days of running away, not wanting to spend another moment out of holy matrimony. They would have had four children, two boys, two girls. Clara, Henry, Daniel Jr. (affectionately called DJ after Regina insisted two Daniel’s in the house were enough already), and Annabeth. They would have been happy. A tear slipped down Regina’s cheek and she felt someone tug on her hand.

“Why are you upset? Have I said something?” Zelena asked. Certainly this conversation was an emotional one but Zelena thought she hadn’t said anything thus far to turn them both in blubbering idiots. She reached for a tissue besides the bed and handed it to Regina. The brunette took it and dabbed away the tears from her cheeks.

“Just thinking… I’m alright now.” She was alright. She had a wonderful man just a few doors down and two sons who melted her heart each and every time they hugged her. She would still be happy. Villains did get their happy endings. And Regina would make sure Zelena would get the same.

xxxx

The morning had started with debate. The two Mills women were deciding on whether to go to Zelena’s farmhouse before or after the session with Dr. Hopper.

“I have nothing to wear. I am not going to sessions you’re forcing me to go to looking like the ghost of styles past.” Zelena insisted.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose then looked over at the clock on the oven. They still had enough time if they left in the next ten minutes. She let out an exasperated breath, “fine Zelena. Fine.”

xxxx

The ride there was silent, Zelena still wasn’t sure what to make of the metal contraption she was in. It felt like a carriage but made her far more nauseous. But that might have had something to do with how Regina was navigating the new technology. She looked out the window to try and ease the upset feeling. The town was so small. She had explored it some once they had come back and before she had started her plot to steal the Charmings’ baby. There wasn’t a lot that she had seen when she explored it but again that might have had more to do with there wasn’t much to the town to begin with.

They parked in front of the farmhouse and Zelena started to fiddle around with where the latch to let her out could possibly be. The loud roaring from whatever was under the front of the car stopped and then the door opened from the outside. Regina looked down at her sister with a bemused expression and Zelena glared at her. It wasn’t her fault that she didn’t understand this technology. She hadn’t come over with the first curse. She stepped out and looked at the farmhouse. It was still like she had left it. The old rickety thing reminded her much of her home in Oz before it all started. The only thing missing was her drunk father. Zelena walked inside with Regina and immediately went to the bedroom to grab her things. Regina had given her two plastic bags to put all her things in and she began to stuff things at random. 

She moved into the small bathroom and put her toiletries in another bag. She sighed. She probably should get dressed here. It would save time and she was ready to get out of the again too short clothing from her 5'4" sister. She shut herself in the bathroom and changed into a long gray knit cardigan that came all the way down to the back of her knees as well as a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She wasn't sure why she even had any of these pieces of clothing individually but they were very comfortable and it helped her fight the feeling of wanting to crawl inside of herself and never talk to anyone again. She pulled her hair out of her face and then exited the bathroom. She shoved her shoes in the same bag as her clothes after she slipped on the only pair of flats she found. She walked out once she was satisfied that she had everything she needed and met Regina back in the main area of the farmhouse. 

"I'm ready." She said. 

Regina nodded. "Alright. You look... different." Her brow furrowed. "I was thinking you'd change into more of a..."

"An outfit like yours only black? Dear, even villains have comfy clothes." She countered. "Can we go now?"

Regina nodded. "Of course." She walked out back to the car with her sister. Zelena got in the passenger seat successfully and buckled herself in. She had thrown the bags in the back of the car and let regina take her to a building in town. It was right across from the diner and Regina parked right in front of the door. She got out on her own time is time and she watched Regina getting back in the car. 

"What are you doing?" Zelena asked.

"It's your appointment, not mine." Regina said simply. "His office is upstairs last door on the right." 

Zelena guffawed at her sister. "You're just leaving me here?"

"I'll be back in an hour. Have fun, sis." Regina got back in and drove off.

Zelena stood there in shock. She sighed, it was cold and she didn’t particularly want to stay outside so she entered the small door in front of her. Archibald Hopper, Psychiatrist it said on the door. She made her way up the stairs and down to the last door on the right just as Regina had instructed. Zelena stood there, waiting. Should she knock? Should she leave and just walk home? She didn’t want someone, some stranger to just pick at her mind like she was some strange experiment. She rubbed her hands together and paced back and forth as she tried to work up the courage to knock. She didn’t notice the door had opened just a moment after her pacing had started.

“Excuse me… are you here to see me?” A soft voice asked.

Zelena stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. “Erhm…” Saying yes would make her sound weak but saying no would just make her look like an idiot. “Regina told me I was to start these.” She managed. There a diplomatic answer.

The man, who she realized was equally as redheaded as her, which was quite refreshing, smiled at her. “You must be Zelena.”

“You don’t recognize me? I thought my terror would have made a lasting impression.”

The man smiled again, “no, no. I’m just choosing to ignore it for the time being. Please, come in.” He ushered her inside and then closed the door.

Now Zelena felt trapped. The shutting of that door meant no going back. She could very well just sit there for an hour until Regina returned. She certainly was not about to pour her heart out to some random stranger.

She watched the man take a seat and she stood by the door awkwardly.

The man motioned her over to the chair. “Please sit, we can talk to one another.”

Zelena shuffled over to the couch and sat down quietly.

“Let me introduce myself, my name is Dr. Archibald Hopper but you can just call me Dr. Hopper.” He held out his hand for her to shake, which she didn’t and after a beat he retracted it and awkwardly placed it back on his thigh. “So, you’re Regina’s sister…”

“Half.” Zelena clarified and then shut her mouth.

Dr. Hopper nodded. “Half. Okay. What parent do you share?”

“Our mother.” She said.

He began to jot things down. “You didn’t grow up together.”

Zelena made no movement and said nothing.

“Zelena, I am here to help you sort through whatever you feel comfortable telling me. If you don’t want to talk about your mother, we don’t have to. The ball is completely in your court.” He explained.

Zelena looked down at her hands and stayed silent.

“If you’re not going to say anything, would it be alright if I had you fill out some paperwork? Just general information.”

Zelena sunk in her cheeks and nodded.

Dr. Hopper handed her a clipboard and she began to fill out basic information when she stopped. Last name. Did she even have a last name? Not really. She decided to leave that part blank as well as her age. She put the birthday her parents said was the day that they found her. She had no idea what her actual date of birth was. This was too depressing. She couldn’t finish this. Zelena threw the clipboard to the other side of the couch.

“Are you trying to make me work up the urge to strangle you?” Zelena asked.

Dr. Hopper remained calm in demeanor. “Why do you say that?”

“I don’t know the answer to most of those questions and you know that! What is your problem?”

“Zelena, I don’t have a problem. I apologize if filling that out upset you, I didn’t know it would.” He pursed his lips. “What made you so upset you threw the clipboard?”

“Oh I am not speaking another word to you.” She crossed her arms in a defensive manner and sat back into the couch.

The redheaded man sighed. He thought he would get very little out of her this first session and he was right.

“Did my sister force me to come here because you’re the only other person with red hair in town?” Zelena asked a few minutes later. “Does she think this is a sick joke?”

Dr. Hopper raised his brows. That was certainly a question he had never gotten before. “No. That is not why. She is aware that I can help people and that’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. And you need someone to listen to you. I don’t think you’ve ever had that. Would I be correct in my assumption?”

He would. But she wouldn’t tell him that. Her father barely paid attention to her and when he did he was criticizing her, calling her wicked or he needed some chore done he felt too lazy to do himself. She didn’t realize she had been shaking until Dr. Hopper called out her name again.

“Zelena? Are you alright?” He asked. “Talk to me. About anything.”

“No.” She said firmly, the anger bubbling inside her from the memories that lurched forward in her mind.

“Alright.” He said. “Do you need anything, a drink of water, perhaps?”

Zelena shook her head and looked down at her lap. She wrapped her arms around herself stubbornly.

The next forty-five minutes passed in agonizing silence. Archie occasionally cleared his throat but Zelena stayed silent. She wouldn’t speak another word to this man, not after all the painful memories that were brought about from the conversation.

Zelena walked out when the clock finally signaled it had been exactly an hour since their session had started. She quickly got up and left. Her feet could not carry her fast enough. When she got out to the sidewalk, Regina was nowhere to be found. She sighed. She could wait a few minutes for her sister. She must have a good reason not to be there.

She waited casually, not thinking anything of it until she felt a prickling on the back of her neck. Something wasn’t right. Someone was watching her.

She turned around to face a man with a Scottish accent and a dagger in his hand. 

She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zelena voice* Oops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has been on my ffnet account for forever (okay two months) but now you guys get two chapters back to back!

Zelena stepped away as fast as she could. She was powerless now, would he really harm her? Zelena felt her back hit the door as she backed away in fear. "What are you doing?" She finally asked.

Rumplestilskin stepped towards her. "You killed my son." Was all he said.

Zelena didn't know what to say. "I don't… I don't have any magic. I've failed!" She gripped the doorknob.

"But you can't erase the past, Zelena. You held me captive. You killed my son." He said with a wave of his hand. "And now, I think it would be quite nice if I did the same to you."

Zelena closed her eyes in a futile thought that if she closed them tight enough, he would disappear. She had no magic to defend herself and she felt helpless. One wrong move and he'd sink the dagger deep into her skin. "Please… I can't do anything anymore!"

"That doesn't really matter." He said. "No one in this town will believe a word you say. To them, I am a changed man. A man who is recently married to one of the heroes and in their eyes, who is trying to change himself. You are utterly responsible for my son's death and now I will repay for what you did to our family tenfold."

Zelena swallowed hard. This was it. She had figured there would be a moment where finally her past transgressions would fall down on her. She didn't realize it would be so soon since she had chosen a path of redemption but there was no denying it was coming. And now it had come. "If you're going to kill me, just do it." She said, finding her backbone.

Rumple shook his head, "like I said, dearie, I'm going to do far worse to you than that." Rumple stepped towards her and she screamed as she blindly grabbed for the doorknob just as Rumple's fingertips ghosted her door opened and she fell down with a thud. She heard stomping from the staircase next to her and saw Rumple disappear in a puff of smoke. She closed her eyes as the pain finally resonated and the ringing in her ears began. An arm gently grabbed hers and she peaked open her eyes, praying it wasn't Rumple.

"Zelena… what happened?" Dr. Hopper's soft voice asked.

"Nothing…" She said. No one would believe her anyway that Rumplestilskin tried to attack her in broad daylight. She felt him help her sit up and she felt blood drip down the side of her neck.

Dr. Hopper frowned at her. "Let's go back upstairs and I will help clean that up then we can call and see if Regina is here yet."

She yanked her arm away which only made her head hurt worse and made her feel dizzy again. "I don't need your help. I am fine. It's just a scratch." She replied.

"Please, let me. I won't sleep well if I know you walked away injured like this."

His pleading tone made her give in. Besides, if she was up there in the safety of his office, Rumple wouldn't attack.

After he patched her up she sat stubbornly on the couch as he talked to Regina on the phone. She sighed when he ended the call. "What did she say?"

"She said that Roland got a stomach bug and she was taking care of him but now his father is home so she'll be over shortly."

Zelena nodded and remained silent.

"What happened? Please, I just want to know. This happened out in front of my office."

"You wouldn't believe me," Zelena replied like a petulant child.

Dr. Hopper sighed and sat back on the couch. "Please?"

"Rumplestilskin attacked me." She said. "I was waiting for Regina and he came after me. He had his dagger and I was so sure he was going to kill me with it but he said because of what I did to him he was going to do tenfold to me."

"What did you do to him, Zelena?"

"Don't you know? I kept him captive during the second curse. Like a little caged animal. Like the animal he is."

"Why do you think you see him that way?"

Zelena sighed. "Because he is mindless like an animal. He takes what he wants because he wants it and leaves when he is done with something. Or someone."

"Did he do that to you?" Archie asked.

"I'm not talking about this anymore. You wanted to know what happened in front of your office and that is what happened. He attacked me. Nothing else. I opened the door to get inside and when you came down the stairs he disappeared. Now here we are." She really hated talking about things. Her life was certainly not important enough in her eyes to warrant repeating through words. She remembered her exhausting recountings of her tragic life to her sister when she was hellbent on ruining her life.

Dr. Hopper's eyes filled with concern. "Zelena, I am so sorry this happened. I want you to do something for me." He took out a small card and wrote something on the back of it. "This is my personal number, if you feel unsafe, ever and your sister isn't there, call this number and I will come as soon as I can or we can just stay on the line until you do feel safe." He handed her the small card.

Zelena vaguely knew how a phone worked. She had one when the curse brought them to Storybrooke a second time but she wasn't so sure this was a good idea. She took the card to be polite and so he would stop pressing the issue but she wasn't sure if she would ever act given the opportunity. She wasn't sure how to feel about this act of generosity either. He seemed too eager to give this to her. Did he have an ulterior motive? She sighed. "What do you get out of this?"

Her question surprised him. It had always been his job to help people and he thought by doing this and offering this simple gesture of genuine kindness it would both benefit her directly and maybe see that all people aren't evil and that she can start to trust him. "Nothing. Perhaps maybe a call from a beautiful woman?"

Zelena's cheeks flushed. She was sure he hadn't meant for it to sound as flirtatious as it had, given how red he had become after he had said it but that didn't stop her from slightly shivering from his words. She stared down at the small white card in her hand and shifted nervously. "I think Regina should be here by now." She said and got up. She hastily went over to the door. "... Thank you for patching me up." She said and left.

When they arrived home, Regina immediately went about her business like normal and Zelena went to the living room. She began to pick at a loose seam on the couch when Regina walked in.

"I forgot to ask, how did the session go?"

Zelena looked up and ran a hand through her hair, flipping her hair over the part. That's when Regina saw it, the bandage on her hairline. Regina's eyes furrowed in concern.

"What is that?" Regina asked.

"A bandage dear, I thought you were smarter than that." Zelena said.

Regina rolled her eyes, "why do you have it?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You wouldn't believe me anyway." She looked down in her lap. Now was not the time for a heart to heart with her half sister. She just wanted to put the day behind her and forget the confrontation with Rumple ever happened.

Regina sat down next to Zelena on the couch. "If someone caused you physical harm, warranted or not, I want to know."

"Even if it was the Dark One still out to avenge his son's death?" Zelena looked up at her sister, not expecting much of a reaction and kept her own features very stoic.

The brunette sat back on the couch, her face etched in worry. "Zelena, I'm sorry. I've made it quite clear to the people in this town that they're not allowed to go after you unless in self defense. Rumple… is a different story. He and I have a long history and well you did cause him pain…"

"He and I have quite the history as well…" Zelena interjected.

"I know… there was a letter that he wrote to our mother, at the time that I first read it, I thought I was an only child and now… I realize the letter was about you. When you were his student. Zelena, he's damaged us both and now he's caused you physical harm. That's incredibly unacceptable and I'm sorry that happened."

Zelena tilted her head in confusion. "You believe he assaulted me?"

"Didn't he?" Regina asked.

"That is beside the point."

"No it's not. Regardless of who he is, he wanted to do physical harm to another person, that person happens to be part of my family so I find that extra unacceptable." She reached up to brush back the part of Zelena's hair that was partially covering the bandaid and Zelena flinched. "Hold still." Regina said and soft purple light glowed above the wound, then it and the bandaid vanished beneath Regina's hand as the glow faded.

Zelena touched her forehead when Regina pulled her hand away. No blood, no scar, no wound, no bandage. She sighed. "You don't need to do that."

"What? Make sure my sister doesn't die from internal bleeding in her brain? A simple thank you would do."

"No." Zelena said, "use magic so carelessly. Just because I had a little boo boo doesn't mean you needed to whip out your glow of purple light to make it all better."

"You're just jealous because…" Regina started but Zelena stood up and cut her off.

"Yes I get it. Please every time I show a little bit of negative human emotion, don't hold the jealousy card over my head. I get it! I was green with envy, LITERALLY. I don't need someone who is supposed to be helping me get better constantly shoving that in my face." With that, Zelena stormed off to her room.

Regina sighed and put her hands in her lap. That didn't go well. She heard the back door open and stood up. Robin walked into the living room.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" He asked. "You look sad. Where's that satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes." He walked over to her and cupped her cheeks.

Regina smiled at his comment and he chuckled in victory. She leaned into his hand, "it's just Zelena. It's a learning curve having a sister. That's all." She kissed him softly. "She thinks that I'm rubbing her issue with jealously in her face at every turn. Do you think I am?"

"Well it would be nice if you gave her the benefit of the doubt sometimes." Robin pulled her into his arms. "But you're right. It's a learning curve."

Regina looked up at him, "you think so?" She sighed. "I just don't know what to do with her, what will set her off and what won't."

"Regina, just be her sister. That is what is most important here." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go check on Roland. You go check on Zelena."

The couple parted at the top of the stairs and Regina went to Zelena's room. She knocked but came in anyways. "Zelena?"

"What is the point of you knocking if you're going to come in anyway?" She sighed from her position on her side faced away from the door on her bed.

"I just wanted to check on you. I'm... sorry about earlier. This is hard for me too. I've never had a sister before. I don't know how to make bonds with people. I don't trust people that well. And I feel like that is definitely something we have in common. Something I want us to work on together. What do you say?" She asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I say get out of my room." Zelena replied without moving.

Regina felt a little hurt. But she remembered she was that stubborn a long time ago. "Goodnight, sis." She placed a hand on Zelena's leg and then stood up. She closed the door and left.

xxxx

It was the middle of the night when she heard it. The door ripped open and something flew onto her bed, attacking her. She screamed and screamed but she swore nothing came out. Whatever was attacking her began to scream as well. It was a small mass, something that began to kick and squirm in her bed.

Suddenly two larger masses came into her room and threw on the light. When Zelena's eyes finally focused she saw the two larger masses were her sister and her sister's very shirtless soulmate.

"What's going on?" Robin asked. The mass on her bed that was attacking her finally poked it's head out from the covers. Roland.

"Mama, papa, she scared me!" Roland nearly catapulted himself into Regina's arms.

"I scared him? The little brat came running into my room and jumped on my bed! I didn't know who or what it was."

"But you screamed, Zelena." Regina replied.

"I did?" Zelena didn't even remember doing it. All she remembers is a mass in her bed and then they turned on the lights.

Roland buried his face in Regina's neck. "She screamed so I screamed. I had a bad dream, mama. I thought I was going to papa's room."

Regina looked at them with sad eyes. "It's okay Roland. You just scared her when you came in here scared. She didn't know that's what you were doing. Your papa sleeps with me down the hall, remember?"

"But you're not his wife." Roland said sleepily.

Regina's cheeks felt hot. "I'm his soulmate, that's even more important."

A sleepy 'okay' was muttered from the boy in Regina's arms.

Regina looked at her sister. "I'm sorry... But why did you scream?"

"After what happened today, did you think maybe I thought it was the Dark One here to finish what he started?"

Regina sighed and Robin gave her a look asking what happened. "Here," she passed the sleeping boy to his father. "Put him back to bed. I'm going to put a protective charm around the house. One the Dark One can't break." Robin left and Regina looked at her sister. "Do you need a hug?" She asked.

Zelena scoffed. "Why on earth would I need a hug."

"Because you clearly lacked nearly all kinds of affection as a child. You look scared. Even now. I know that scream. I've had the night terrors too. You think something is happening even when you are half awake and you can clearly see it's really not. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Zelena sat up and Regina went to her. They two sisters embraced and Zelena held onto Regina tightly. Progress. This was progress.

xxxx

The next morning, Regina was coming out of Roland's room after taking his temperature when she ran into Zelena in the hallway.

"Good morning." Regina said, trying to create a sense of normalcy.

"Morning." Zelena replied.

Zelena went down the stairs and Regina followed her.

"Wait… Zelena, about last night. Are you okay? How did you sleep after I left last night?" Regina tried to catch her arm after they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Zelena pulled her arm away, "I'm quite fine, thank you."

"Zelena, please." Regina went after her and followed her half-sister into the kitchen. "Communicate with me."

"I communicated with you, I said I was fine after last night. Can we move on please? Fine. I've been meaning to ask you when is my next session with Dr. Hopper?"

"Tomorrow. I want you going twice a week and Dr. Hopper agrees." Regina replied.

Zelena glared at her, "I don't need to be experimented on. I think going twice a week is overkill." She said. "Why do you get to decide what is best for my mental health, sis?" Zelena crossed her arms over her chest. "What if I don't want to go twice a week?"

"Then you'll be back in that jail cell that you looked so comfy in." Regina quipped.

Zelena was silent for a moment. "I just don't want to always be seen a basket case in need of therapy."

Regina frowned, "you aren't. You're my sister who needs help. And this is the help."

"I asked you once if you believed this path makes you happier. Do you think that it will make me happier?"

Regina put an arm around her sister. "I think it already has."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you'd be fighting off any affection right about now. And you're not." She squeezed her sister's side. "Now, do you want pancakes?" Regina asked.

"What are pancakes?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Hopper's sessions became less and less painful but Zelena was still reluctant to share with the former cricket any part of her life that had caused emotional damage. She told him about her history with Rumplestilskin. The highly abridged version at least. About how he had recruited her originally to cast his dark curse and about how that didn't quite work out. She shuddered as she remembered how obsessive she had been and knew in that moment she never wanted to be that person again.

She had ventured out to the market for a couple of things because she was sick and tired of waiting on Regina's time table for necessities like toothpaste and body wash so with cash Regina had given her in hand, she made her way into the market. As per usual she was met with the usual glares and whispers and even many parents shying their children away from her. She couldn't blame them, she did steal an infant and tried to use him to open up a time portal to erase her sister from existence.

She found the body care aisle and quickly put her necessities into the small cart. She went rounded the corner when she bumped into a very familiar face. "Dr. Hopper!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

Dr. Hopper gave her a warm smile. "Hello, Zelena, how are you?"

"Just fine..." She replied, wanting this conversation over as soon as possible. "Just came to get a few things."

"You're out and about, that's great, I'm happy to see that." He said. "Well, I'll let you continue shopping."

"I'll see you tomorrow, for the session. Goodbye." She quickly went to the cash register and got her things and then went home. On her walk she looked briefly around and saw that they were hanging a big blue banner on the courthouse. Something about a Miner's Day Festival. Her brow furrowed. Miners? Like the men that went into burrowed tunnels and dug for coal? She continued to ponder her thoughts as she arrived home. She went and sat her purchases down in her room then found Regina in the kitchen.

"Regina…" She started.

Regina looked up from stirring something that smell of beef and vegetables, "yes?" She asked.

"What's a Miner's Day Festival?"

Regina laughed. "Oh that, I guess the town decided to throw it since there hasn't been any horrifying villains terrorizing the town." She smiled. "I do believe they're supposed to check with the mayor for proper permits first but I guess that would be the least of my worries." Regina went back to making dinner but still wanted to make conversation with her sister, "did you get everything you needed at the store?"

Zelena nodded awkwardly, "yes, I did. Here's your change." She said and dropped some coins and small bills onto the kitchen island.

"Did you see anyone, did anyone give you issue?" Regina asked as she started to cut some bread.

Zelena's face felt hot as she remembered her awkward encounter with Dr. Hopper and decided against telling Regina about it, in fear of the brunette prodding her with questions. "No, no one and no one gave me any issue on my way there or home."

"You know, I might want to teach you how to drive, it'd be a lot safer if you have to make a habit of these outings without me. That way you could also drive yourself to your sessions with Dr. Hopper."

"Are you sure? Those contraptions still terrify me."

"They're called cars and they aren't that bad. Besides, I have to practice teaching someone how to drive before Henry gets to that age. I've already somewhat taught Robin but he was a bit of a lost cause so I just made Charming teach him but I think would be a lot easier to teach."

Just then, Robin walked into the kitchen, "was someone talking about me?" He asked playfully and went up behind Regina. He wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "Hello, gorgeous," he whispered into her ear as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Robin…" Regina warned, "Zelena is right there." She gently pushed him away and went back to her cooking.

Robin took a place leaning against the counter right next to where Regina was working and coughed. "Hello, Zelena."

"Robin." Zelena replied curtly. "I'm going up to my room, please call me when dinner is ready or if you need any help." To actively avoid feeling like a third wheel, Zelena turned and went back up to her room. She sat on her bed and played with a loose thread in her cardigan. Even if she wasn't actively being a third wheel, she sure did feel like one.

Three adults in one house was just awkward.

xxxx

Zelena shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for Regina to pick her up. It was later in the day and it being later in the year, it was already dark and not even five-thirty. Dr. Hopper had to make their session a later one today and give than Zelena's schedule was usually wide open 24/7 that was perfectly fine with her, flexibility wise. She wanted to stay inside but Archie had to get home to his dog and feed him since he had forgotten before he got to work that morning.

She continued to stand there in the cold, waiting and waiting for Regina to arrive. She thought about calling her but decided against it. She knew Regina would come when she could. That was until she heard the whistling.

There was whistling and howling and not even in the werewolf!Red kind. No more like the terrorizing sound of drunk men stumbling out of the Rabbit Hole down the street. She was the only other person out there, vulnerable, easy to prey on especially given how dark it already was. No one could really tell who she was which could be considered a blessing or a curse and right now it was a downright curse worse than the Dark Curse that brought them all here.

Zelena tried to make her way back to Dr. Hopper's office door to at least appear like she was occupied and maybe if she appeared that way to them, they wouldn't notice her and they'd leave her alone.

Her attempts failed. Miserably.

Out of panic she reached for her phone. Now was the time to call Regina or someone, anyone so without thinking she just pressed call on the most recent number that was in her call list.

A confused voice met her on the other end. "Hello?"

"Oh!" It was Dr. Hopper. He had called her that day when he had moved the appointment to a later time and no one else had called her. "Dr. Hopper, you told me to call you if I ever needed someone to stay on the line with correct? Some very drunk men just came out of the Rabbit Hole and I just… I hate asking for help. I really hate this but dammit, I'm terrified. They're coming over here and I just don't know what to do."

"Do you want me to come get you?" Dr. Hopper was immediately up on his feet. Pongo was fed and he could easily go back out and find the redhead. It wouldn't be hard if she was still out there in front of his office. He knew he should have stayed and now he was kicking himself for not doing so.

"Do you live far? Please don't come if you live far. I can't ask that of you." She saw the men crossing over to her side of the street but they were still far away distance wise.

Dr. Hopper shook his head. "I'm coming right now. Sit tight."

"Alright…" She said nervously.

"I'll stay on the phone with you until I'm there." He quickly got in his car and within a couple of minutes he was there. By that time, Zelena had told him that the men were approaching her and asking her lude questions. She just wanted them gone and kept telling Dr. Hopper to hurry up. When he got there he blared on his horn which seemed to scare most of the men away. The others drunkenly stumbled on after their friends and Zelena made a beeline for his car. She got in the passenger's seat and looked down at her lap.

"I shouldn't have called you."

Dr. Hopper's brows furrowed. "What?"

"It was stupid and cowardice for me to call you. I could have handled those men by myself. I'm a grown woman and can easily yell at a group of drunkards who are harassing me. I was being rash and stupid and immature. There was no reason to bother especially after I knew you had to be home."

Dr. Hopper shook his head, "no, Zelena you did the right thing. you didn't feel safe and so you called someone."

"But I could have handled them myself," she repeated. Her vulnerability was fleeting and she was quickly building back up her defensive walls.

Dr. Hopper sighed, this would set them back a couple weeks in their sessions. He wanted so badly for her to open up. He knew from their sessions how much she craved normalcy, that she feels that too was ripped away from her. What else could explain the parents resenting adopting someone because of their uncontrolled magic use, then running away only to find out because of magic, they turn green with envy, literally, then they find out their sister got everything while they got snatched up as an infant by a tornado that should have killed them. Nothing about that was normal. Then again 85% of this town wasn't normal. But he truly believed that if Zelena stayed the course, she would be more than deserving of the 15% of normal in this town. She already was but she needed herself to believe it. "Would you like for me to drive you home?" He asked. It seemed that Regina's lack of showing up means she was otherwise occupied.

"Yes. Since apparently my sister is too being with a certain thief, I'd be stranded her all night otherwise." She really had no choice and Dr. Hopper's car had heated seats. What else is a girl to do? She settled into the seat and looked out the window most of the ride back to 108 Miffin Street, she didn't want to talk anymore. Zelena was just plain old tired. When they pulled up most of the lights were on in the house. Something was going on.

Dr. Hopper coughed awkwardly to break the silence, "would you like me to walk you up?" He asked and quickly regretted it. It sounded so much like the end of a date and that was far too unprofessional. This was borderline unprofessional as it is.

"No, I can manage." She immediately replied with a biting tone. She quickly realized how mean it sounded and softened her tone, "thank you for coming when I called." She gave him a slightly forced closed lip smile then exited the car.

When Zelena walked into the house cheering and celebrating was going on. She grew confused until she walked into the living room. Not only were Robin and Regina there but so were the Charmings along with Emma, Henry, and Roland. Regina was practically hanging off Robin, proudly showing off her… engagement ring. Oh. It was an engagement party. When did Regina get engaged though? Certainly by the size of the ring, Zelena would have noticed it when Regina dropped her off for her session.

Regina finally saw her sister who looked like she wanted to shrink about two sizes smaller and run away. The realization hit her. Her session. She was supposed to pick her up from her session. Dr. Hopper had changed the time and Regina had no idea Robin had set up proposing in that same time period. She let go of Robin and went to the redhead.

"Zelena, I am so sorry… I didn't know Robin was going to propose when I got home from dropping you off. And then I forgot to get you. Oh how did you get home? Did you walk? It's freezing out!" She felt so bad. She truly did. She didn't mean to do this to Zelena. She couldn't exactly control when her boyfrie-fiance was going to propose!

Zelena held up a hand to stop her sister from talking. "I'm just going to go up to my room. Have a lovely evening." By the time that she had finished speaking, everyone had stopped and noticed that Zelena had entered. Everyone stared at her and she felt like an animal on display at a zoo. She quickly turned on her heel and nearly ran upstairs.

The evening was quickly soured by that and the party guest left within minutes. The boys were put to bed and finally while they were settling into bed, Regina looked at Robin and he knew exactly what she meant.

"Go talk to her. If the boys need anything, I'll do it." He kissed his fiancee's forehead and she made her way down the hallway.

She knocked on Zelena's bedroom door and was met with no response. She entered the room and closed it behind her. "Zelena, I'm still really sorry about what happened." She said.

Zelena didn't move in the bed. Regina came closer and pulled back the sheets. She found Zelena curled up with tissues around her. Her hair completely concealed her face.

"Zelena, please talk to me."

The redhead rolled over, "get out."

"Zelena, I want to make this up to you. Please. I'll even have Robin and I reenact the proposal!" She was desperate now. She had truly messed things up with her sister and she so desperately wanted to make things better.

"You think that's what this is about? That stupid proposal?" Zelena sat up. "I'm your sister. It's the fact that something like this happened in your life and you didn't want to share it with me. You were in your own world and clearly I'm not a part of it. You want to know what happened to me tonight? How I got him? After you so stupidly left me standing there, waiting on you, drunkards from the Rabbit Hole came over and harassed me. I called Dr. Hopper and he came and got me after he had already went home! Then I come home to find out you had thrown an entire engagement party after you got proposed to and still didn't realize I wasn't there. What will it take for me to be a part of your life. You even invited the Charmings! I understand why you wouldn't want us in the same room together but surely your sister should get preference over them!"

"They came to drop Henry off, saw my ring and kind of invited themselves in. They called Emma and invited her. I didn't mean to forget you. I swear. Zelena, I am so sorry for what happened to you tonight. But why didn't you call me? I'm not trying to make this your fault but why did you call the cricket and not me?"

"He was the first person on my call list and I was scared. There, are you happy? I was scared and I just wanted to know someone out there would care to know if I made it out alive. Apparently that person wasn't you."

"Zelena, please." Tears pooled in Regina's eyes. "I'm so sorry. Please. I just… it's an adjustment but I don't want this to be a setback in our relationship." She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I just want to be normal. I don't want people to cower in fear of me everything I walk by. I don't want the fact that I was green with envy to be held over my head every time I get upset. I hate these sessions, I feel like my brain is being dissected and that there is something wrong with me."

Regina pulled Zelena in for a hug. "You can do this, Zelena, I've always believed in you. I know these sessions are hard but they'll be over before you know. Please just keep trying. I know you can do this."

Zelena pulled away a little bit and smiled at her sister. "You better be right."

xxxx

At the next session, Dr. Hopper shifted nervously in his seat. This was the first session since he had scared off those drunkards for her. Zelena noticed his anxiousness and decided to speak first.

"Dr. Hopper, I wanted to thank you for what you did. I really appreciate it. That night I was being horribly stubborn but you still deserve a thank you. Something else happened after you dropped me off at home. I walked in and Regina was having an engagement party. Things apparently had happened so fast that she had forgotten about me. Story of my life but I've decided not to wallow in self pity. I want to live my life without people hating me wherever I go and to maybe some day find what Regina has with Robin. Maybe not something as dramatic and intense but someone who wants to be with me despite all of my past transgressions would be nice for lack of a better term."

Dr. Hopper sat back. "That is an incredible revelation, Zelena. Patients don't really come to this realization this naturally or this quickly."

"I've been your patient for almost two months, I don't think that it's been that short of time." She replied.

"Still, what actions do you plan on doing to carry out this new lease on life?"

Zelena hadn't really thought about it. "Not grumbling or defensive or closed off during our sessions, participating in town events, maybe like the Miner's Day festival that is coming up. I don't know but I feel good about this actually. I want to be normal. I want to be happy. Is that too much to ask of myself?"

The cricket wasn't sure if any of this was possible this early in Zelena's treatment but she seemed determined and if her last bout of determination was any indication of her stubbornness, he knew she could pull this off. This was a healthy bout of determination and he was excited to see how she would do.

He finally spoke. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you at the Miner's Day Festival."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Miner's Day Festival! I'm so excited to write it! I've already got loads of ideas. I wasn't sure about how much I wanted to do with Zelena's sessions but I was afraid if I kept them going in detail any longer they'd become repetitive. So until next time party people!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 6! This story is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Everything was loud, bright, and eccentric. Much like this town. Zelena stepped out of the car and looked at all the string lights that hung above her between to lamp posts. She wrapped her arms around herself and watched her sister’s family run off to various carnival games. She smiled at Regina when she waved for her to follow them but shook her head. She just wanted to be by herself right now.

Which didn’t exactly last long. The only other redhead in Storybrooke found her and greeted her. “Good afternoon, Zelena. I’m so happy you came out to enjoy the festival. So, where is your sister?”

“She’s over with her family enjoying some of the carnival games.” She replied.

Dr. Hopper nudged her, “well you’re family, go enjoy the games with her.” He encouraged.

Zelena laughed, “very smooth but I think that the four of them are quite fine without me.” 

Regina looked over and saw her sister speaking with the doctor, they looked like they were a little more than doctor and patient but her sister needed friends, so if that was all they were, she wouldn’t intervene. She heard Roland knock over all the milk bottles and scream in victory. He was rewarded with a large stuffed animal that was almost bigger than him.

The brunette decided she did want her sister in on the family fun and went over to the redhead. “Why don’t I teach you how to play skiiball?”

“What?” She asked. “Why on earth would you want to do that?”

“It’s a carnival game.” Regina replied.

Zelena gave her sister a look, “I gathered that much.” 

“Come on…” Regina pleaded.

“Fine.”

After thirty minutes of obnoxious games, Zelena was exhausted. She wasn’t good at any of them and all she wanted was a nice glass of lemonade. She sat down at one of the many tables that were set up off to the side and looked up after someone sat a glass of lemonade down in front of her. It was Dr. Hopper.

“Thank you.” She murmured before taking a long sip. That was exactly what she needed.

“So I guess your family tired you out?” He asked and took a seat next to her.

“Yes, it’s quite nice to actually say that but yes they did. Now Roland and Henry are trying to beat each other at a game called dizzy bat I believe. Poor dears, that looks like a form of torture.” She continued to sip on the lemonade. “And it looks like the newly engaged couple is too caught up in whatever ridiculous song they’re playing now.”

“I happen to like the fact that they introduced a small dance floor. For those who don’t mind dancing in public and also those who have significant others in Storybrooke it’s nice.”

“I’m neither of those people so it’s just eating up space for more ridiculous carnival games I suppose.” She replied.

“Well just because you’re neither of those people doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy a dance.” He stood up and offered his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

“What?” She asked. “Isn’t that against some sort of professional code of ethics?”

“Eh, I got my degree from a curse.” He continued to offer his hand.

Zelena knew he wouldn’t go away so she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. How was this not going to be awkward? There she was, the in progress reforming Wicked Witch of the West dancing with her psychiatrist. She awkwardly danced with him, stepping on his foot several time, it wasn’t like plotting ultimate revenge on one’s sister really left any time to learn how to dance. She put her hands on his upper arms and he put his high on her waist so not to freak her out.

She felt herself becoming more and more relaxed and slowly the distance between the two redheads diminished. Her hands slowly moved up to his shoulders and his arms encircled her waist. They swayed and Zelena actually found herself enjoying the dancing. She got lost in it and ended up resting her head on his shoulder. It was slow dance so their gentle swaying went along with the slow instrumental rhythm. 

Zelena knew that things were changing between the good doctor and her, but for that moment, she didn’t mind and continued to enjoy that dance. Their dance.

xxxx

When they arrived home from the festival Roland had crashed from a sugar high and was practically dead weight in Robin’s arms. Regina had to direct a practically zombie-like Henry up to his room, the sugar crash was in his sights as well. Zelena went into the kitchen to make some tea and Regina joined her shortly after that.

“Tea, Regina?” The redhead asked her sister.

Regina leaned her elbows on the kitchen island and gave her sister a knowing look, “sure, but tell me what was going on with you and cricket on the dance floor?”

Zelena’s cheeks felt hot. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I think you actually know exactly what I’m talking about. You looked as close as any other couple on the dance floor. The only difference being that you’re not a couple.” Regina had more than noticed the way the two redheads had swayed together on the dance floor, they looked good together.

“He’s my psychiatrist.” She said, trying to defend the situation. 

Regina laughed, “that does not excuse the fact that you two look good together and that wouldn’t stop you from liking him.”

“It should! Isn’t that unethical in this world?” She nearly spilled her cup of tea as she confronted Regina. “I really don’t like you making assumptions about my love life.” She realized quickly how loud she was being and quieted her tone. “I’m sorry but I can’t even begin to think about a love life being a possibility for me. I’ve been on this road to a second chance for all of two months. You had to wait far longer for you to find Robin. I don’t think I’m ready for something like that.”

“If it weren’t for the missing year, Zelena, I would have only been a few months into my redemption as well. I know that might seem hard to believe but it’s true.”

Zelena contemplated it for a moment and came back with a response, “but don’t you think you needed that year to further yourself? You and Robin weren’t together until the curse brought us back here.”

“That was part of my own stubbornness. I knew Robin and I more than knew we had chemistry. I was just scared. I was holding onto an anger deep down inside because I thought that was all I had. I had lost Henry and so I had nothing. Not even family around until I met you but then you wanted to kill me so it technically went back to zero. But now I have this wonderful life and I’m getting married. I want you to let go of your anger and have this kind of happiness too. It would suit you well, I believe.”

Zelena stared down into the mug of tea. “I can’t date him and be his patient. I think anyone would agree on that.”

Regina put a hand on Zelena’s arm. “I think you and I both know you won’t be his patient forever.”

xxxx

Zelena tossed and turned that entire night, when she did have bouts of sleep, she dreamed.

She was in a room painted in a muted plum purple color. She felt herself reaching out towards something which became remarkably clear in seconds. A crib. Why was she looking down at a crib? She placed her hand on the dark oak of the railing and looked down inside. A squirming baby in a long lacy dress looked up at her. She was met with remarkable blue eyes and the baby reached her hand up toward Zelena. 

The baby’s had soft ginger curls and Zelena passed her fingers over the small tufts that stuck up in all places. Was this her as a baby? It looked enough like her. She felt someone come up behind her but she couldn’t move, she just felt their presence behind her. It wasn’t malevolent it was a kind and loving presence behind her. A protective presence as well. She slowly felt herself drifting out of the dream and then darkness.

Zelena awoke suddenly. That had to have been the oddest dream she’s ever had. Most of them were self explanatory nightmares either about Rumple or her past transgressions. This one was about her looking down at herself in a crib. A representation of the innocence she’s trying to regain perhaps? That had to be it.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand. 7:38am. Damn. She usually slept in until eight thirty or so but there was no use sleeping unrestfully for another hour. She knew she was going to be tired most of the day from the way she slept but that was where the magical substance of this world, coffee, came in. She got out of bed and padded downstairs to start a batch, she was almost positive she knew how to work the thing but she didn’t have to find out. Regina was already up and making coffee. She smiled at her sister and rested against the kitchen island. “Good morning, Regina.”

 

“Morning, Zee.” It had slipped out before she could catch herself. “...Elena…” she quickly continued to finish her sister’s name after the accidental nickname came out.

Zelena stared at her sister. “Zee is fine. I’ve never had a nickname before. Well one that wasn’t out of malice.” She smelled the coffee aroma in the room as it finished brewing. “I think I’ll have a cup and a half of that if you don’t mind.” She said. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask you since that night has been a bit of a sore subject, can I see your engagement ring? I’m just curious.”

Regina was surprised at her sister’s inquiry but showed her sister her left hand nonetheless. “I love it. Robin captured my personality perfect when selecting the ring.”

Zelena looked down at the ring, it had a gold band with three simple diamonds, two small and one larger in the middle of the two small ones. Simple and elegant. Much like her sister’s taste. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.” She smiled and went back to making her coffee.

“Regina, I was thinking about what you said. Last night. About Dr. Hopper and I.”

Regina turned around with a grin on her lips. “Yes?” She asked.

“Who says he feels the same way?”

“Zelena, he held you on that dance floor as if you were the most precious gem on this earth. He feels the same way but like you, is probably worried about that compromising the professional relationship. Just talk to him at your session. Tell him that you’re interested in seeing him outside of the office and if that means ceasing your sessions then that’s fine. You’ve come so far, Zelena. I believe that you can still do very well even without your sessions. Just be honest with him and let him know exactly how you feel. He might just feel the same way.”

“You really believe so? How can you be so optimistic and full of hope?”

“Well, I was getting incredibly tired of Snow White spitting out hope speeches like it was her job so I just learned to be optimistic on my own.” Regina replied.

“I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.”

xxxx

The next session with him was awkward. Things had changed between them and even her sister saw that. She wasn’t sure who else did but her sister was most vocal about it. She shifted awkwardly on the cushion and licked her lips before she spoke. “The Miner’s Day Festival was wonderful and I felt normal. I felt like just a normal woman going to a fun thing in the town I live in with my family, because that’s exactly what happened.”

Dr. Hopper smiled, “I’m glad to hear that. You’ve progressed quite well.” He said. “Any other updates in your life?”

“Regina said she would teach me how to drive, which sounds both terrifying and fun.” She replied.

“That’s excellent. I’m really glad to see that you and Regina are getting along.” He smiled genuinely at her.

She was expecting him to talk about the dance they had. He had already brought up the festival so why hadn’t he talked about their dance? She wanted to know what he was thinking, were his feelings the same? Was it too soon to ask? “Well… is there anything you want me to talk about?” It was rare for her to ask but if she didn’t start talking about something, she was going to go crazy sitting in silence for the next forty-five minutes. 

Dr. Hopper pondered before countering her question, “is there anything YOU wish to talk about?” He asked.

Should she bring up the dance? That’d be a roundabout way of doing it but the ball was in her court. She thought about how to phrase it and finally spoke. “I really enjoyed our dance at the festival. Thank you for asking me.”

Dr. Hopper’s face remained unchanged, almost as if he didn’t hear the question at all. “The festival was a nice time. I hope they do it again next year.”

Zelena’s heart fell. It would have been less painful for him to tell her he didn’t enjoy their dance. At least that would have been direct. She didn’t speak after that. She just sat there for forty minutes in silence. That wasn’t how she planned for the session to go. She wanted to make progress between them. It wasn’t as if she was wishing that they’d be making out on one of the couches by now but she wasn’t expecting awkward silence.

When Regina came and got her she was sitting in the passenger seat. She furrowed her brow at her brunette sister. “What’s this?”

Regina smiled. “Your first driving lesson, sis.”

“Oh.” She got into the driver’s seat and had to move the seat back, by a lot. “Goodness gracious, Regina, are you a munchkin? Why on earth do you have the seat up so far?”

Regina looked at her, slightly offended, “I’ll have you know that I am average height, it’s not my fault that I got a giant for a sister.”

“I’m not a giant, I just am superior in height.” She said, proud as a peacock. “So… I asked him about the dance.” She just got straight to the point. She didn’t want Regina pestering her about it later.

“What did he say?” She asked eagerly and looked like she so badly wanted a bag of popcorn.

She let out a deep sigh, “he completely evaded my question. He just say that he had a lot of fun at the festival. Nothing specific about the dance. I would honestly rather him be direct with me and tell me he has no feelings for me.”

Regina looked at her sister with sad eyes. “Oh Zelena, I’m sorry. Do you want me to go talk to him?” She would definitely have a few choice words with the cricket for breaking her sister’s heart like this. 

Zelena shook her head, “no, don’t you dare. I can deal with my own problems. I have better things to worry about. Like learning how to drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zelena voice* Oops.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's chapter seven. It's been up on another site for forever sorry to just now be uploading this. But the good news is that you guys get two new chapters! Chapter 8 is done and is being uploaded immediately after this.

Zelena knew she should bring up her sleeping problems to Dr. Hopper but she couldn’t feel like she could share anything with him after what happened. Those dreams were getting worse but she wasn’t sure that she should really be sharing the less scary and more confusing ones with him. Especially after she had thought about what they could mean. Her baby. Not her as a baby. A life with him.

He had froze her out after the festival and she felt like he was being more professional with her than ever. So much for thinking he liked her. She sat there awkwardly, almost two weeks after the festival on that same damn couch cushion. He sat there, just staring at her and she felt like she was being watched like an animal at the zoo or being studied in a lab. She needed to say something. She was going to burst if she didn’t.

“Why won’t you ever talk about our dance at the festival?” She just needed to know. She had to put herself out of this misery.

Her question surprised him. He had thought he made himself very clear. “Umm, well… Zelena, it was just that, a dance. I realized you were right, that was highly unprofessional.”

“What would be your opinion if we weren’t doctor and patient?” She asked.

Dr. Hopper thought for a moment. “I don’t really think you’d be feeling the way you are if we weren’t doctor and patient.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Zelena wasn’t sure what the doctor meant. She just wanted to know how he felt. If he was feeling the same way she was.

The doctor closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “There’s this thing called transference. It’s when a patient mistakes the environment of no judgement or their listening skills or even as extreme as eye contact for actual affection and believes they are in love with their psychiatrist or has some sort of attraction towards them that far oversteps the boundaries of patient and doctor. I believe this is what has happened here and I am sorry that I perpetuated it by having us dance at the festival. Normally, a psychiatrist would recommend going to another psychiatrist but since I’m the only one in town I can only offer help to work through it. I am truly sorry this has happened, Zelena.”

Zelena sat back and listened to all the doctor had to say. She knew. She really knew that her feelings weren’t a product of this transference that he called. She had genuine feelings for the doctor. She just wanted to know if he returned them. “That still doesn’t answer my question. What would your feelings towards me be if we weren’t doctor and patient. What if we became friends after I accepted the second chance Regina gave me? What if I confided in you all of the things I’ve told you about myself and we had that dance at the festival. What would your feelings be then?”

“They’d be the same as they are now. Nonexistent.” He replied curtly. 

xxxx

Regina found her sister crying. This time it was in Regina’s bed. She wasn’t entirely sure why the redhead had decided to sob here but nonetheless, her sister was upset and Regina needed to do something about it.

She sat on the bed and gently shook her sister’s shoulder. “Zelena? What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“Nhhhhehhunahunt.” Zelena mumbled.

Regina cocked her head, “what was that, dear?” She rubbed her sister’s back and urged her to face her.

“Nonexhunahunt.” She said again and again Regina couldn’t understand what her sister was saying.

“What?”

Zelena finally sat up, her eyes were still filled with tears and they were bloodshot as well. Her hair was much more akin to a lion’s man rather than the big voluminous curls that she usually sported. “NONEXISTENT.” She shouted. “He said his feelings were nonexistent. He doesn’t feel the same, Regina, I’m a fool.” She collapsed back onto the bed dramatically and buried her head in the pillow.

Regina felt like setting something on fire. No setting a particular insect on fire. He hurt her sister. More often times than not, Regina felt like the older sister in their relationship because Zelena still had a long road ahead of her. She needed to be emotionally mature and this was definitely not being emotionally mature. However, that didn’t negate the fact that the cricket had broken her sister’s heart. And he would pay. Maybe not in the old way she used to do things. But she had a whole other plan in store for him.

xxxx

Regina knew what she had to do. Robin held down the fort, she introduced and then loaded Zelena up with enough chocolate ice cream to last her two days. She instructed Robin not to bother the redhead who was still holed up in Regina’s room unless she needed something. 

She didn’t knock, no she just poofed right in an angry cloud of purple smoke.

“CRICKET!” She said in her Evil Queen voice. 

Dr. Hopper nearly fell out of his chair as he sat behind his desk. He stood up and fear filled his eyes. “Re-Re-Regina… what are you doing here?”

“Take a guess. I’m here for pre-marital counseling no that’s not it, I’m here for a joint session with my sister, no that’s not it but that’s close, oh that’s right I’m here because you broke my sister’s heart!” She exclaimed.

“Regina, I just explained to her that what she was feeling wasn’t true affection for me. It’s called transference, it’s not an uncommon phenomena in psychiatry.” He said and held up his hands in defense. “I swear I don’t think what she’s feeling is actually true romantic feelings. They’ll pass, I swear.” He was lying to her and lying to himself. He was suddenly very glad his nose wouldn’t grow everytime he lied or it’d be all the way to the mines right now.

“This isn’t something she’s going to get over, cricket, she’s burrowed under a pile of blankets eating pint after pint of chocolate ice cream after what you did to her. Now be honest with me. Very honest.” She said. “Do you have feelings for my sister?”

Dr. Hopper looked less afraid and more burdened now. “I do. But that is completely inappropriate and I don’t wish to set her back in her progress.” She didn’t cease her threatening stare. “I’m so proud of how far she’s come and she definitely deserves more than an old cricket.”

“By rejecting her, you have set her back. And I don’t think you really grasp the situation but all she wants is you. Or at least to see where things would go between you two.”

He sighed. “How could she still want to see where things go after what I’ve done? I have caused a lot more damage than I realized and I’m sorry. I should have been more direct with her. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Well it’s not like you’re the perfect psychiatrist. You got your degree from a curse. The first thing you can do is apologize to her, not to me and then ask her out on a date.” Regina explained. If he didn’t do as she instructed, she was not going to be held responsible for her actions.

“What if she doesn’t forgive me?” He asked.

Regina laughed bitterly, “that’s not my problem. But I will be there to help her heal.”

“I’ve come to realize, that you’re much scarier when you’re protective of your family than you ever were as the Evil Queen.” 

“And don’t you forget it.” Regina said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

xxxx

Zelena heard her sister come in, she had fallen asleep amongst the pints of empty chocolate ice cream. Her stomach hurt but it was very very worth it. She looked over at her sister who sat down and magicked away all of the empty ice cream pints. She put an arm around her sister. 

“There’s someone here to see you.” She said.

Zelena looked at her sister with surprise. “Who?” She asked. Surely he wouldn’t come by, would he? She quickly shut her thoughts down before she got her hopes up.

“Just come with me.” Regina said and dragged her sister from the bed. They walked downstairs and Zelena finger combed through her hair, it looked like she hadn’t brushed it in two months. Regina handed her a hair elastic and she pulled it into a ponytail and she suddenly understood why a ponytail made women look ten times more presentable than they originally planned. She led her to the living room and Zelena immediately wanted to run back upstairs and hide. There was Dr. Hopper, looking incredibly guilty, on the couch with a… bouquet of flowers across his lap. When he saw her he stood.

“Zelena… these… these are for you.” He held them out to her. She walked over to him, her feet apparently were far ahead of her brain. She took the flowers and sniffed them, they smelled wonderful. Daisies. She had mentioned they were her favorite flower she liked to pick with her adoptive mother when she was young.

“Thank you.” She muttered, indicating the flowers. She wasn’t sure what else to say but she didn’t have to say anything because the doctor spoke first.

“I wanted to apologize for the way I handled the situation. And I also wasn’t honest with you.” He continued. “I do have feelings for you, Zelena, and I’d like to see where that takes us. I was so wrong to treat you the way I did. I was caught up in my ethics and I realized… if you’re no longer my patient… we can see each other.”

Zelena smiled. “I’d like that.” She said. “And I accept your apology Dr. Hopper.” She sniffed the Daisies again.

“If I’m going to take you out on a date, please call me Archie.”

“Okay, Archie…” She grinned. “So is this you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes. Zelena Mills, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tomorrow night at six pm? I’ll come pick you up here.”

Zelena nodded. “Yes. I’d love to.”

“Great. I’ll see you then.” He said with a huge smile. “I can’t wait. Until tomorrow, Zelena.” He took her hand and kissed it.

After he left Zelena felt giddy. She stared down at the flowers and then to her sister. “What did you say to him?” She asked.

“Let’s just say that he’s happy I’m no longer the Evil Queen. Now come, you have a date to prepare for. I think I have the perfect dress for you to wear.”

xxxx

She couldn’t believe that Regina talked her into this but alas, she was seated in front of Regina’s vanity mirror and Regina was delicately curling her hair. Makeup had been done at Zelena’s adamant request by herself but Regina simply didn’t trust Zelena with a curling wand and to be honest, Zelena didn’t have the foggiest idea of how to use it so she was fine with Regina taking it over. 

“Almost done.” Regina said. It was strange, never in a million years did Regina think she’d be curling her sister’s hair and helping her get ready for a date. She was enjoying herself, it made her long for someone to be in her corner when she was in the beginning stages of redemption. But that was all in the past now, and she was here for her sister. It was quite a beautiful thought. She put down the curling wand and then pinned back some parts of Zelena’s hair and tousled her curls a little before setting it all with hairspray. “Okay, you’re ready, Zee.” She clapped her hands on her sister’s shoulders and the redhead stood up. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. “Regina! I look great! Oh thank you.” She said and hugged her sister tight. “Really thank you.” She pulled away and smiled. “I’m nervous. Is that okay?”

Regina nodded, “yes. Zelena… is this your first date?”

Zelena blushed, “the first date where I haven’t made someone go out with me yes. This is my first date with someone who has mutual feelings for me. So technically it is. What if he goes out with me and decides I’m not worth it?”

Regina frowned at her sister and put a hand on her arm sympathetically, “I’m sure that won’t happen.”

“What if it does?”

“Well…” Regina pondered, “then you’ll be really happy that you have a sister who can set people on fire.”

“Regina! I thought you were better than that.” Zelena shook her head and laughed.

“I am but not always when it comes to people I love.” She replied.

Tears pooled in the corners of Zelena’s eyes and she tried to hold back for the sake of the mascara. She hugged her sister tight. “Love you too, sis.”

xxxx

She was waiting at the door like an eager puppy. She had her coat draped over one arm and her purse on her shoulder. She heard the doorbell ring and before she could answer it, Regina bypassed her and opened it. 

“Dr. Hopper, good evening, Zelena is right here.” She opened the door to reveal Zelena.

When the door opened all the way, the cricket’s heart nearly stopped. Everything from her beautiful blue eyes to her perfect curls to the strapless black dress that hugged every curve gave him a near heart attack which wouldn’t be the best thing given the track record of the Mills women. He immediately produced flowers from behind his back and handed them to her.

“I’ll be overrun with flowers if you keep this up, Archie.” Zelena said and laughed. She loved the flowers and the gesture behind them. She handed them off to Regina and went to Archie. “Shall we go?” She asked.

“Yes, here, let me help you with your coat.” He helped Zelena into her coat and then walked her to his car.

xxxx

To say that it was so quiet between them one could hear crickets would be one of the worst jokes in history and horribly inaccurate. They talked quietly, they seemed to be very kindred spirits.

“No, no, I’m not joking, the sounds crickets always soothed me to sleep better than any song my mother could sing, any medicinal remedy that could be fix, or any tea that could be made. So, were you able to talk since you were first a human?” Zelena asked.

Archie took another sip of wine. “Yes, which was quite helpful, being a conscience and all.” He said, “though, I do wish I could have been more than just a little insect, a talking cat perhaps or a dog. I love dogs.”

“Oh that’s right! Pongo right? He’s your Dalmatian.” She said. “I’ve never had a pet unless you count the rabbit that would always come around the yard when I was a child. I might want a pet someday, maybe if I ever get out of Regina’s home.”

“I’m sure you can strike out on your own. I believe in you.” He reached for her hand across the table. “I always have.” He said and flashed a smile.

Zelena blushed, “thank you.” She bit her lip. “I’m having a wonderful time. This dinner, you, getting to know you. Telling you about my feelings was the right decision and even though it was rocky, we still got here and I feel so happy.”

Archie smiled at her, “I’m happy to hear that. I’m enjoying this evening as well. Seeing you in this capacity and not as a patient almost feels freeing. I loved helping you through your journey and now I hope that I can help you through your journey in a different way.”

“I think this will be a quite wonderful journey.” She replied.

 

xxxx  
Archie awkwardly walked Zelena up to the door. They hadn't held hands since the restaurant and his fingers itched to touch hers. He coughed to break the silence. "Well, you're home. I really enjoyed myself tonight." He said.

"You did? I wasn't too whiny or I didn't talk too much?" She asked nervously. She was shocked he liked the date that much. She wrapped her arms around herself and inched towards the door.

Archie nodded. "You were great. I had a great time."

Zelena let out a breath of relief and smiled. "Oh thank goodness. I thought I had screwed everything up." 

Archie's brows furrowed. "What? No, Zelena tonight was wonderful. I've never connected to anyone like this before. Would you be interested in perhaps a second date? I could cook for you."

Zelena's cheeks felt hot. "Oh I don't know..." She said. "You want to do this again?"

Archie's eyes saddened. "I see..." He looked down. Of course she'd say no. It wasn’t like he had the looks of Captain Hook or the smarts of Robin Hood. "Well this was a wonderful evening. I want to thank you for what time we have spent together." He leaned in to kiss her cheek but she turned her head so he'd meet her lips instead. He was hoping that this would become something more, especially after all they had been through but he was willing to just have this night if that was all they’d have.

Zelena purposefully moved so he'd kiss her lips, wanting to prove to this man the only reason she said no was because of her. Not the wonderful man that stood before her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They parted moments later. "I only said no to save you the trouble."

Archie pulled back. "What? Trouble? Zelena I want to be with you. This thing we're doing? You and me? I'm in. I'm all in."

Zelena's eyes filled with tears, "really?" 

"Yes!" He smiled. "Are you?"

"If you'll have me." She threw her arms around him and kissed him again.

"I'll pick you tomorrow at six? I'll make pasta." He said after they parted.

"Of course." She nodded and bit her lip. "Bye." She pulled away and slowly made her way inside the mansion. When she closed the door she leaned against it and giggled like a giddy teenager. Tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!

At six o’clock on the dot, he came to the door. She answered the door this time, not Regina and was dressed in jeans that she had bought earlier that day, skinny and high waisted, a cream sweater that was baggy and her hair was pulled in a tight high ponytail with her curls brushed out from yesterday into soft waves. She smiled at him. Her date wore a simple button up and black pants. She was glad he ditched the suit jacket. He looked more relaxed than usual.

“Hi.” She said sheepishly. “I’m ready to go.” 

Archie grinned, “then let’s go.” He held out his arm jokingly. She met him out on the porch and kissed his cheek. She put her arm through his and he led her to the car.

When they arrived at his home, she looked around. His home was comfortable, just right. His house was nowhere near the size of the mansion but she certainly didn’t think it was cramped either. As they entered through the front door they were greeted by an eager dalmatian. Pongo. Immediately, he sniffed her and deemed her a benevolent presence in his home. She reached down and petted the dog on top of his head and leaned into the touch happily. She grinned. Yes, she was a dog person. 

She followed Archie into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar that jutted out, separating the living room from the kitchen. She watched as he got into the rhythm of making the dinner and finally spoke. “So, what is on the menu for tonight?”

Archie looked up from filling the pot with water. “Fettuccine alfredo.” He replied.

“Oh, Regina made that once, it was quite delicious.” She smiled. “It made the house smell heavenly as she made it. I’m sure it’ll do the same here. I didn’t realize you really cooked. I’d even say I’m surprised.”

“Not everyone in this town eats breakfast, lunch, and dinner at Granny’s. I’ve learned to cook for myself over the past thirty years or so. A town frozen in time really gives one the opportunity to perfect their cooking skills.” He said as he pulled out a sauce pan and placed it on the stove.

Zelena laughed, “oh that’s right. Sometimes I forget about my sister’s silly little curse. I suppose that’s nice though, you got thirty extra years with your dog even though I’m almost positive I’ve heard they don’t typically live past 20. How old is Pongo? Technically. If you take out the curse years?”

The dog in question came up beside her and rested his head on her thigh. She absently petted his head as she waited for Archie’s response.

“About five years or so. Yes, that is nice that I got those extra years. Even though thirty years and my only companion was a dog did get lonely.”

“Well, now that seems to be changing, hmm?” She asked playfully.

Archie laughed and leaned over, he kissed her quickly then went back to making the alfredo sauce.

This was nice, Zelena thought. Her date was cooking for her, she was getting along swimmingly with his dog, he’d kissed her from across the counter and they both got a laugh out of it. So domestic. So normal, something the Zelena she was mere months ago would groan in disgust at, now she reveled in it. 

Zelena didn’t want the evening to end but she knew it had to. After dinner they went to his couch and talked for what seemed like hours. Her feet ended up in his lap and he absently massaged her calves as they talked.

She felt herself drifting off to sleep from that motion of his hands. It was just so... perfect. Was this truly her life now? She heard Archie coughed and she looked at him. "Sorry... I think the pasta tired me out."

Archie laughed. "That's alright." He simply rested his hand on her calf now. "This evening has been so wonderful." He continued. "And I'd like to do it again if you'd accompany me for a third date."

"Yes." She smiled at him and then moved in to kiss him.

xxxx

Two weeks later

She sat across from her sister as they were surrounded by pamphlets and papers and swatches. Planning a wedding was so complicated. She always assumed you got a dress, a ring, told your family, and set the place and then did it. There's so many little details that go into it that she couldn't believe like the centerpieces and the bouquets and the cuisine. 

"Regina, I think you're overwhelming yourself." She said, trying to end their meeting. She hadn't realized it would be so time consuming and she had a date with Archie in an hour.

Regina looked up, clearly distressed. "I suppose you're right." Regina magicked away the papers and looked at Zelena. "You have a date, don't you?" She asked. 

"What? No..." She looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that you and the cricket are going on a sixth date. You guys seems serious. Have you guys?..." She made a motion with her hands.

"Have we what? Kissed? Of course we have."

Regina laughed. "No. Zelena have you guys you know..."

"Hugged? Yes." She nodded, still not understanding

"No. Zelena have you and Archie had sex?"

Zelena turned as red as her hair. "No." She looked down at the table.

"Why not? I mean he's not exactly Antonio Banderaz but if you like him I completely don't blame you for wanting to jump his bones. No cricket pun intended." 

"We've haven't done it." She said.

"Have you ever done it?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"That depends. What stopped you from ever..."

"Well..." She sighed. "When I was a young girl, I was always told by my parents that I was a freak. I had no control over my magic and I was too afraid to be near people. My parents schooled me at home and then when I took over Oz I was too set on plotting your destruction to think about that at all. Then we were cursed for almost 30 years, those of which I hardly remember but I know nothing of that sort happened and I was still wanting to destroy you after the curse broke and then there was the missing year and then we're here and that was it. Never a man. Never a one night stand. A virgin I am today." She explained.

Regina's mouth hung agape at the shock that her older sister was a virgin. Oh how she would have loved for Robin to be her one and only but for that to happen it would have unraveled the very fabric of time. She placed her hand on her sister's and smiled. "Zelena, I'm going to be honest, I wish that Robin had been my one and only but now you have that chance for Archie to be yours. I'd cherish this opportunity and do it when you and him feel ready. And if he ever pressures you I will deal with him."

Zelena smiled. "Thanks sis but I think I'll be alright."

xxxx

When Archie dropped her off after their date she didn't want to leave him. She bit her lip as she thought. She had the house to herself now, maybe she should invite him in... "Would you like to come up to my room?" She said.

Archie turned red. "Ugh sure..." He killed the engine and walked into the house with her.

She took him up to her room which still looked much like Regina's guest bedroom before Zelena had moved in. She hadn't added any personal touches and only ever spent time in there to sleep. She sat down on the bed with him and started to kiss him. Yes. This is what a normal couple does.

Archie gladly returned the kiss and buried a hand in her curly locks. Their tongues came out and he couldn't help but have a feeling stir deep within him. He was falling in love with her so fast. He had to say it.

"I love you." He said.

Zelena froze in his arms. He loved her? Actual love? Not just affection but love? She broke out in a grin and climbed into his lap. "I love you too." She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to kiss him again.

They made out like that for quite some time. Archie's hand ended up under Zelena's shirt and she couldn't help but mewl at the sensation she felt from someone touching her bare skin. No one ever had. Not in this capacity.

Archie loved the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. He was surprised that she let him touch her in such an intimate way. They got along so well. They had chemistry and an intellectual bond but he was quite afraid she wouldn't feel anything more intimate towards him.

Her hands were now at the base of his neck and she broke the kiss for air. "You are so handsome." She breathed. "This feels so right."

"I feel that too." He grinned.

xxxx

The next day, Zelena was meeting Archie at Granny’s for breakfast and when he walked in, he greeted her by dropping a kiss to her lips. She grinned as he sat across from her and took his hand. This felt so right. They were right.

“What’s got you so happy?” Archie asked.

Zelena looked at him dreamily, “you. I love you. It’s so nice to say that to someone. I truly feel like a different person and you helped me get that way.”

Archie shook his head, “No, Zelena, that was all you. I was only there to support you.”

“You’ve supported me and loved me and I can’t thank you enough.” Her throat felt tight and tears pricked in her eyes. “I’m so thankful for you, Archie.” She stood up and went to his side of the booth and hugged him.

Archie held onto her and kissed the side of her head. “I have something to ask you.”

Zelena pulled away, “yes?”

“This might seem juvenile but would you be my girlfriend? Officially?”

Zelena felt a joy deep in her heart and without hesitation she said, “yes!” She kissed him deeply and didn’t care who saw.

Archie wrapped his arms around her waist, “okay, girlfriend.” He said, the term of endearment rolling off his tongue with a familiarity he was so happy to have, “would you like to go take a walk? The forest around Storybrooke is quite beautiful.”

Zelena nodded, “lead the way, my handsome boyfriend.”

xxxx

Zelena came home that night feeling full. She was filled with so much joy that she could not contain herself when she spotted her sister reading on the couch. She immediately shucked off her shoes and curled up on the other end of the couch.

“Sis.” She said, poking her with a foot.

Regina looked at her sister in utter amusement, something so domestic wasn’t usually seen between the two sisters. “Yes?” She asked.

“Have you done anymore wedding planning?” The redhead asked.

Regina pursed her lips, “not really, why?”

“Just curious.”

“Why don’t you tell me why you actually pestered me.” She put the book down in her lap. 

Zelena smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. “This might seem incredibly juvenile but we didn’t get the chance to talk about these kinds of things when we were that age so there you go but Archie asked me to be his girlfriend.”

Regina let out a short laugh, “Zee that’s wonderful, I’m really happy for you. You two are getting quite serious? Especially after this official status has been set.”

“I guess we are. I mean I don’t really have anything else to compare it to so I guess he and I are getting serious. What does that entail? Does this mean we’re getting married?”

Regina shook her head, “no, no, that’s when he proposes and then you would be his fiance.” She explained, “this is kind of like the stage beforehand. Where you two are exclusive and don’t want to date anyone else and if things continue to go the way they are then he might propose and you two would get married.”

“I see.” She said. “What if he never proposes? My adoptive parents made it clear it was completely improper for a lady to remained unmarried especially if she had a suitor interested.”

“Things are a little bit different here but I promise that when Archie wants something, he goes all in. Trust me, if he wants to marry you he’ll pop the question. And if he’s as in love with you as I think he is, he will most definitely wants to propose to you. Who knows, after I get done planning my wedding, I might have to turn around and help you plan yours!” She grinned.

“Oh my…” Zelena blushed. “I can’t exactly imagine myself a woman in white.”

“You don’t have to wear white, you could always wear… green. If you feel that suits you better.” Regina teased and was promptly smacked in the face with a pillow thrown by her sister.

“That’s not funny. Just for that, I think that I’ll make all the bridesmaids wear the ugliest green dress I can find.”

“I doubt you’ll have that many bridesmaids, Zelena.” It came out before she could stop it.

Zelena turned quiet and her eyes grew dead. “What is that supposed to mean? I know the people of this town still hate me, Regina but I have made friends you know. Belle is quite kind to me, she’s seen the monster in Rumple, your friend Tinkerbell is also quite nice to me.”

“Zee, that’s not what I meant.” She said but it was too late. Zelena had gotten up and walked away like a petulant child. She had a long way to go.

xxxx

Zelena was walking with Archie as the past the bridal shoppe. She looked inside and saw her sister poking around at dresses, with Mary Margaret. The former Snow White was plucking dresses off the rack and showing them to Regina who quickly seemed to shoot down her opinion.

Jealously flooded Zelena. That should be her. She didn’t care about their argument they had yesterday, that should be her in there.

Archie, completely oblivious to his girlfriend’s change in mood, knocked on the window to say hi to the ladies. He waved and as soon as Mary Margaret and Regina saw them, all the color drained from Regina’s face. She quickly shoved the dresses into Mary Margaret’s hand and ran outside.

“Zelena, I can explain.”

“Explain what? I have eyes, I clearly saw what you and little Miss Perfect were doing. It doesn’t even matter, Regina. We fought yesterday and this is clearly what I get for arguing with you. I understand. I’m no longer in the wedding. Let’s go, Archie.” She tugged on her boyfriend’s arm. “I’m tired of being the last person on your mind.” She said angrily to Regina and started to walk away. 

“Zelena! Mary Margaret dragged me in there. I bumped into her and we were talking as we walked by and she dragged me inside. Do you think I’d honestly forget to include my sister while I went wedding dress shopping?”

“No, but you would forget your half sister.” She replied and walked away.

xxxx

She stared at the flames of the fire as they licked the walls of the fireplace. She saw a steaming cup of tea appear in front of her face and took it. Archie sat next to her on the couch and put an arm around her.

“I think you overreacted.” He said.

She turned her head, “how so? My sister forgot about me, again, I wasn’t there when she got engaged and now I’m not there when she is picking out a wedding gown. She doesn’t want me in her life. She’s made that perfectly clear. I’m just some charity case she had to take on because our mother got herself knocked up with a baby she didn’t want and Regina felt obligated.”

Archie rested his chin on her shoulder, “you and I both know that is not true.” He said. “She loves you just as much as she would if you were her full sister.”

“If she was my full sister our lives would be very very different.” Zelena replied.

“Zee, that’s not the point. Regina had an entire life without you, you’re very new in her life. Don’t take that the wrong way but she’s had the Charmings be her overbearing family for a lot longer than she's had you. They just invited themselves in and started an engagement party, Snow White apparently dragged your sister into the bridal shoppe. Regina is not doing this to be malicious. She’s not leaving you out on purpose.”

“It seems like it.” She said quietly. “I don’t even want to face her tonight but I have to. I guess I’ll leave in like an hour? I’m still really upset.” She leaned into him and sipped her tea. His fresh scent calmed her.

Archie thought about it… should he ask her? Was this too soon? He rubbed his hand up and down her arm and finally decided. Yes. Yes he would ask her. “Zelena… would you like to stay the night? So you don’t have to deal with Regina?”

Fear ripped through the redhead, was this it? Did he want to… with her? “Archie, I’m quite flattered but I’m not ready for that yet.”

Archie’s face flushed, “no, no! Not that kind of stay the night. You can sleep in my bed… oh that doesn’t sound right either. I just mean, you can stay the night here. I’ll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed. This is completely innocent I swear. I just know you don’t want to face her.”

Zelena smiled at him, “that is so sweet. Thank you for offering. I accept with one condition. I am not going to make you give up your bed. I insist that I take the couch instead.”

Archie begrudgingly agreed.

The rest of their night was spent in further domesticity and Archie quite adorably made up the couch for Zelena as well as gave her some of his pajamas to wear. The pants were far too big but the shirt was long enough that she didn’t care. She slept with the fire dying out until about one in the morning.

She woke up from a terrible nightmare. Something wasn’t right. Nightmares plagued her all of a sudden. She couldn’t go back to sleep, her surroundings felt malignant. She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. That didn’t help. She felt something nudge her leg and looked down as Pongo nuzzled his nose into her leg. She petted the pooch and smiled. Dogs were truly intuitive when people are in distress. She walked Pongo back to the bedroom and Archie was sitting up, clearly confused about why Pongo was no longer sleeping at the end of the bed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I woke up from a nightmare and Pongo found me in the kitchen.” She leaned against the doorframe as the dog got back on the bed.

Archie rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Zelena, I’m sorry you had a nightmare. Do you want to sleep in here? Just sleep. I can go sleep on the couch and you can be in here with Pongo.”

She licked her lips and contemplated. “Can you stay? I think that might help.”

“Is that really okay? Are you sure you’re going to be comfortable with that?” He asked. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. 

“Of course! That’s why I suggested it.” She said. “Please, Archie. I need you.” She wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him and burrow into his warmth, knowing it would bring the best sleep of her life.

Her last words made him pull back the covers. She climbed into bed and sat there. “So… can I…” She awkwardly moved towards him and laid her head on his chest. 

Archie wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Do whatever makes you feel comfortable and get some sleep.”

That night she got the best sleep of her life.

xxxx

That next morning Zelena was splayed out in the bed, an arm and leg around Archie’s body and his arm under her stomach. She burrowed further into him and tried to get the sun out of her eyes. Her movement stirred Archie and she felt him kiss her head and then get out of the bed. She wanted to move and ask him where he was going but she was just too tired. She pulled his pillow to her and breathed in his fresh scent. He always smelled so good, even his pillows smelled good. A nice clean scent with a hint of warm vanilla. She waited there but he had been gone too long for her liking, she got up and walked into the kitchen where he was making breakfast. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his shoulder blade. “What are you making?” She asked in a sleep laced voice.

“Omelettes.” He replied and placed a hand over hers on his waist. He squeezed her hand and looked back at her. “Go sit down…” He caught a glimpse of what she was wearing, or lackthereof and lost his train of thought.

“What?” She grew insecure. He must think she looked hideous this time of morning. She stepped away from him and finger combed her hair. “I’m sorry… I must look awful.” She swallowed hard.

Archie shook his head, “no… you’re… you’re wearing my shirt. Just my shirt.” His breath left him. 

Zelena blushed, “oh…” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I see. Well the pants were too big and so I just put on the shirt last night. I didn’t realize it would have such an effect on you. Besides I thought you must have felt it when I got in the bed last night. I'm flattered.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

The sound of the doorbell rang through the small home, “I’ll go get it.” Zelena said instinctively. Archie didn’t get a chance to remind her she wasn’t wearing pants because she had already opened the door.

“Regina!” Zelena said, surprised. “What do you want?”

“Well, I’d love to know why you’re not wearing pants… did you and the cricket,” she made a face that implied something scandalous.

Zelena’s eyes went wide, “no! Why is that any of your business anyways? Why are you here?”

“My sister didn’t come home last night, I’ve been up all night and then it occurred to me that she had a boyfriend with a house. So here I am, making sure you’re not dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“You’re wrong.” She replied.

“Excuse me?” Regina asked.

“Your half sister didn’t come home last night.” Zelena replied, correcting her in a childlike manner.

“Please cut that crap. And can you please put pants on?” She asked.

Zelena went over to the couch and pulled on the pajama pants Archie let her borrow, rolled the waistband over a couple times so they didn't fall down, and came back, “okay fine. Here I am. Fully dressed.”

“Good now come on, I’m taking you home.”

“You’re not my mother. You can’t just tell me to leave.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Archie was making us breakfast, I’m not leaving after the work he’s put in.”

“You didn’t come home, didn’t bother to tell me where you were.”

“Oh I guess it must’ve just… slipped my mind I didn’t want to deal with you. I stayed here last night. It’s a perfectly acceptable thing to do.”

“Not when it’s something that keeps the person who so graciously let you live in her house up the entire night scared of what could have happened to you.”

“I doubt it was the whole night. Robin probably got you in the mood and you felt into a blissful sleep after a good romp.” She waved off her sister’s concern.

Regina had it with her sister. “That’s enough, Zelena. I apologized to you both when the Charmings threw that God awful impromptu engagement party and when Snow White dragged me into the bridal shop. I’m not trying to exclude you, Zelena. I want you in my life.” 

“Start acting like it. That wonderful man in there wants me in his life. Offered me his bed to sleep in without expecting anything in return and is cooking me an amazing breakfast. I’ve never been far from his mind.”

Regina was tired of her sister acting like a selfish little brat. She such a hard time believing that Zelena was the older sister, “Zelena, stop it. I have a family to take care of, a town to run, and a wedding to plan. You aren’t my top priority. Your reasoning for all of this anger is just so stupid and juvenile and I wish you would give it a rest. Quit lashing out, talk to me like an adult, and don’t storm away when I try to apologize.”

Zelena glared at her sister, “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

“There it is. That juvenile behavior. Fine. I’m done. Sort this out for yourself. I’m happy your boyfriend is a psychiatrist.”

After Regina left, Zelena walked back into the kitchen area and Archie hugged her tight. “I heard the whole argument but I figured my odds of staying alive long enough to help you through what just happened were better back here. I hope you don’t mind.” He kissed her temple. “I finished breakfast.”

Zelena smiled at him, “thank you.” She leaned her head on his chest. “Am I being juvenile about this? Am I being selfish?”

“No, but I think you and Regina aren’t communicating and it’s making you act both very immature towards each other. You both love each other. You wouldn’t argue so much if that weren’t true. You both are very stubborn and have a temper. I don’t think that you two just standing there spouting out grievances is going to get you anywhere. With your permission, I want to meet with both of you at the same time in a professional capacity to help you guys figure out some of the hostility you have towards one another.”

“Is that very ethical given you are dating me?” She asked playfully, her mood immediately better by being in his arms.

He pecked her lips, “not really but, Storybrooke doesn’t exactly follow the rules of this world.”


End file.
